Dragon Ball Z -- What if Gohan Remained the Main Character?
by Poxus
Summary: This 'what if' story explores what changes would be made to the latter half of the Majin Buu arc if Son Gohan had remained the main character! Includes a new epilogue 10 years after Buu!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I love Dragon Ball. Simple as that. It's one of my favourite shows, period. From the Original series to Z and even Super, I can't get enough of it. And out of this deep love I have for it is where this idea stems from.

While there is a _ton_ of cool moments and ideas in the Majin Buu Arc of Dragon Ball Z, there is a lot to be left desired and a lot of disappointments. One such disappointment being how the arc treated my favourite character, Son Gohan. The character development for Gohan in this arc was really bad and honestly left me frustrated with not only Gohan's character, but with Goku's character as well. And it's tough, because I really like the ending of the arc when Goku uses the Genki Dama to defeat Pure (Kid) Buu. The problem is the moments that all lead up to that point. It could have been executed a lot better so that fans of Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and the rest can have a satisfying conclusion.

And that's what I'm attempting to do with this fan story. To try and give my vision of how Dragon Ball Z could have ended. And again this is just **my opinion and vision.** If you loved how the Buu Arc is by all means don't let me take that away from you. This is simply an exploration of how characters could have developed if different actions occurred.

Additionally, this story is not meant to fully mesh with Dragon Ball Supers' events. However, there are some story elements I used from Super in this story because in Z they had not been addressed. The big example is that I worked in the reasoning in Super for why Vegetto defused.

And so, let's dive in! The story starts with Buu being led by Piccolo to the Time Chamber to meet Gotenks and fight. Gohan is about to pull out the Z Sword. Goku is still travelling back to Other World with Baba. Up until this point, the events of the Arc are identical. So feel free to let me know your thoughts! Good or bad, makes no difference to me, just would love to hear your feedback!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Buu Enters the Time Chamber! Gohan Frees a Kai!?**

"Alright, this way to fight the strong guy," Piccolo motioned to the new and improved Majin Buu after he had just so calmly wiped out humanity.

Buu smirked, "You bring Buu to strong guy. Buu beat strong guy."

"Yeah… Yeah just come this way." Piccolo replied as he began slowly walking. 'I need to take the long way around to the Time Chamber, I must give Goten and Trunks as much time as possible without pissing off Buu. I only hope that Goten and Trunks are taking their training seriously. If they've proven anything about Gotenks so far it's that Gotenks is incredibly cocky. I only hope they are able to take this seriously… Goku, how could you leave us with them?' Piccolo worried to himself as he began to take Buu the long way around. Every second he can stall Buu, the boys get 6 minutes more of training in the chamber. 6 minutes that could be the determining factor in the fight for it all.

Meanwhile at the Land of the Kais, Gohan was about to pull out the Z sword. Supreme Kai and Kibito watch, the latter a little skeptical. "You can't honestly think this Earthling will be able to pull out the Z Sword, do you?" Kibito questioned.

"Quiet Kibito," Supreme Kai hushed, "Gohan, please, show Kibito what I'm talking about."

"Uhhh, I'll sure try Supreme Kai." Gohan answered timidly. He grasped the sword in the stone and began yanking furiously. It would not budge though, not even a little.

"Ha! See I told you, he's a weakling!" Kibito laughed, thinking he had been legitimized.

"Shut it Kibito," Supreme Kai snapped before quickly regaining his cool. "Gohan, go Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan? Oh right, duh." Gohan laughed as he went full gold and instantly pulled the sword out of the stone like it was butter.

"What! How? How can a mere human be this strong?" Kibito blubbered, shocked at what he was witnessing.

"Well actually Kibito I'm a Saiy-" Gohan was cut off as the sword began to glow and promptly burst into a brilliant light.

The trio stepped back in awe as the sword turned into a man! As the light faded they saw it was an old man to boot, whose attire and skin color was that of Supreme Kai!

"Who are you?" Supreme Kai asked, dumbfounded at this wrinkly Kai-like being.

"A mortal freed me? How did a mortal free me? How come one of the Kai's didn't do it?" The old man barked at Supreme Kai.

"Who are you!?" Supreme Kai reiterated.

"Me? I'm your ancestor you idiot. Call me Elder Kai. I've been locked in that damned sword for many millennia, waiting for a warrior who could release me from my prison." Elder Kai turned to Gohan. "Man you are strong! Hey do you wanna replace this disgrace here as Supreme Kai? I can make that happen you know." He winked.

"What!?" Supreme Kai and Kibito both stuttered.

"Uh, no thanks. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed Mr. Elder Kai. I was hoping I was going to be able to use that Z Sword to defeat Majin Buu." Gohan sighed.

"Ah yes, I know your plight my boy. Well, don't panic! I can train you and make you a lot stronger!" Elder Kai chuckled.

"Really! That's great!" Gohan burst out, thrilled that there was still hope.

"Wait, back up a moment!" Supreme Kai interjected. "Why were you trapped in the Z Sword Esteemed Ancestor?"

"Esteemed Ancestor? What am I, a god!?" Elder Kai cackled.

"Uhhh… Yeah." Supreme Kai replied, looking shocked and slightly annoyed at the presence of this new kai.

"I didn't ask you to be a smart ass fact checker East Supreme Kai!" Elder Kai seethed. "Why is it than in all the years since your fellow Kais have passed, you haven't raised and trained more Kais to help you!?"

"Uhhh…" Supreme Kai was at a loss for words.

"I'll tell ya why, you like being the only Supreme Kai!" Elder Kai stuck his finger in Supreme Kai's face.

"Elder Kai please! I hate what happened to my fellow Supreme Kais, to insinuate I enjoy them dead is…"

"I can read your mind you dolt, I'm a far more trained Kai then you could ever hope to be." Elder Kai cut in, disgusted. "How could you let this all spiral as much as it has, you damn fool!"

"...You're right Ancestor… I have failed time and time again. I am not worthy of continuing as Supreme Kai." Supreme Kai fell to his knees, shocking Gohan and Kibito.

"Don't start feeling sorry for yourself now, it's too late for capitulation, we need you to help considering Majin Buu is on the brink of Universal obliteration." Elder Kai lamented.

"I see, thank you for giving me a second chance Esteeme-"

"You can thank me by shutting the hell up." Elder Kai ordered.

"...Yes sir." Supreme Kai conceded.

"And since you asked, I was sealed in the Z Sword a long time ago by Beerus the Destroyer, a nasty bastard that one. He could probably deal with Buu himself, but last I checked he's right in the middle of a 50 year nap, and if anyone dared to wake him up to get him to deal with Buu… Well he might destroy the Universe before Buu purely out of anger." Elder Kai chortled.

"Mr. Elder Kai sir, what were you saying about training?" Gohan asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Oh yeah, I can make you super strong, a lot more than Buu. But it'll take a good four years to get the job done." Elder Kai explained.

"What!?" Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kibito all fell backwards in shock.

"Esteemed Ancestor, Gohan doesn't have that much time. Majin Buu may destroy the Universe at any moment now!" Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"You moron, you don't think I know that?" Elder Kai barked at Supreme Kai. "We'll use one of the Extra Dimensional Rifts."

"The what?" Gohan asked.

"Oh of course! How could I be so stupid?" Supreme Kai said as he caught on.

"You asking?" Elder Kai trilled. "Because I think I can give you a few good reasons."

"I'm sorry, but what are Extra Dimensional Rifts?" Gohan persisted.

"Extra Dimensional Rifts are other Dimensions in which time moves differently than the time of the normal Universe." Elder Kai explained.

"Oh! I knew that. I've been in one. On Earth we called it the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and one year in it would only be a day of Earth time." Gohan said excitedly.

"Ah yes, that is but one of many Extra Dimensional Rifts. The one we will use will allow us 4 years of training time in but one day of Earth time. Which means that after one day you will have gotten the powers you need." Elder Kai continued.

"Really? And you think these new powers could stop a monster as strong as Majin Buu?" Kibito asked.

"Of course. I know Majin Buu's power, and I have no doubts that once this boy here unlocks his potential, he will make easy work of the Pink Devil." Elder Kai concluded.

"How do you know Majin Buu's power if you have been locked i-" Supreme Kai started, before being cut off.

"What did I say about shutting the hell up?"

"... Sorry." Supreme Kai replied, hanging his head in shame.

"Alrighty, that's more like it, you ready son?" Elder Kai asked, turning to Gohan.

"Great! Let's go Mr. Elder Kai! Time isn't on our side right now." Gohan urged as he jumped up and down in angst.

"Alright fine, let's go." Elder Kai began. He then immediately let out a very high pitched powerful tone. After a few seconds a tear out of what seemed to be nothingness began to form right in front of them.

"Wow, you can do that?" Gohan marveled, thinking of all the times in his life where this could have been useful.

"No time for laughing, let's go in now!" Elder Kai croaked as he shoved Gohan in. "As for you two, if we do not get back out in time have Goku and Vegeta fuse. That should buy us enough time." Elder Kai finished as he entered the rift with Gohan.

"Wait!" Kibito started as the rift disappeared. "How does he know about Goku and Vegeta? What could he see while stuck in the sword?"

"Honestly Kibito," Supreme Kai sighed. "He may have seen everything."

As Kibito and Supreme Kai contemplate this mysterious new Kai, Piccolo exhausted every long route he could take, and was now in front of the chamber door.

"Alright, the strong guy is in there." Piccolo told the anxious Buu, praying the boys got enough time.

"About time." Buu grumbled.

"So… You… Wanna warm up out here first?" Piccolo improvised, hoping to milk every second he could.

"No I do not wanna warm up. Buu is very very warm!" Buu boomed.

"Oh of course… What about a quick nap though, I mean we did walk quite a ways, aren't you tired?"

"Move! Buu fight strong guy now! Buu has no time for weak guy's boring words." Buu huffed as he pushed Piccolo out of the way and entered into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Buu rushed inside to see the empty void of the chamber. 20 yards out he saw two small boys, both with a stern expression on their face.

"This is the strong guy? Grrrrrr!" Buu spun to Piccolo, fuming out of his holes.

"Wait for it." Trunks started.

"Because Gotenks." Goten continued.

"Is coming for you!" They both proclaimed in unison.

"Is that so?" Buu turned back to the boys, slightly intrigued.

"That's so... Fu-sion-ha!" The boys chanted methodically as they morphed into the lone warrior; Gotenks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gotenks vs. Buu! Gohan Begins Training!**

'What? Why didn't those idiots go Super Saiyan before they fused! They stand no chance against Buu now!' Piccolo cursed to himself as he watched the Base-level Gotenks square off against the force of nature Majin Buu.

"Buu, you're days of tyranny are over! Prepare to have Gotenks' fist shoved right down your throat!" Gotenks declared, making a thumb down gesture with his hand.

Buu's confusion turned into laughter. "Buu recognize you. Buu beat you like nothing before! Buu do it again!" Buu ridiculed as he lunged at Gotenks.

"Oh really," Gotenks smirked as he got into his stance and began screaming.

'Wait' Piccolo thought, 'Could he have figured out…'

Piccolo's question was promptly answered as Gotenks turned into a Super Saiyan, showing that he can increase his power level even when fused, defying previous knowledge.

Buu was shot back by a blast of energy emitted from the transformation. He let out a furious war cry as he pushed the ground propelling himself once again at Super Saiyan Gotenks. Buu winded his hand back ready to throw a punch. He launched it only to have Gotenks catch his fist and throw him to the ground.

"What?" Buu roared as he stood back up. "How did weak guy get so strong!?"

'Yes!' Piccolo thought, a wave of relief washing over him. 'Get him Gotenks, you can do it!'

Buu stared at Gotenks for a brief moment before charging at him again. This time the battle really took off. Buu went all out, and proved to be on somewhat equal ground with Super Saiyan Gotenks.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Gotenks chanted, launching Yamcha's signature move at Buu.

'Yamcha's move… Really?' Piccolo facepalmed watching Buu easily dodge the onslaught by Gotenks.

"YAA!" Buu blasted Gotenks, sending him flying backwards.

"Hey! What the heck! That hurt a lot!" Gotenks complained, rubbing his head. "You're asking for it now, Super Gotenks Power Grenades!" Gotenks rumbled as he blasted out powerful ki grenades all around Buu. Buu however seemed to easily dodge all the attacks.

"You keep missing Buu! You no good!" Buu complained, wanting a better fight.

"You're missing the point! DIE DIE MISSILE BARRAGE!" Gotenks exploded as he shot an army of heat seeking missiles that all pinpointed on Buu as he was distracted by the grenades. Buu was quickly made into a pile of soup.

"Finish it Gotenks!" Piccolo shouted.

"No way, I wanna finish him with my Ultimate move!" Gotenks retorted, stupidly waiting for his rival to reform.

"Idiot! How could you not!" Piccolo banged his head on the wall as Buu reformed.

As Buu slowly put himself back together, Gotenks dramatically pointed at him. "You ready for my Ultimate Attack Buu Buu? Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

'Super Ghost Kamikaze attack, what on Earth is that. It sounds completely idiotic' Piccolo moaned to himself, expecting something completely asinine.

Gotenks then began to throw up. Except… He was throwing up little ghost dudes in Gotenks likeness! 'Oh my god, that's so disgusting! What are you doing Gotenks!' Piccolo thought, disappointed at how stupid Gotenks was being.

"Alright guys, line up!" Gotenks shouted. His little friends all lined up in an army like fashion. "Listen up, you're one, you're two, you're three…" Gotenks numbered all the Ghosts up to ten.

'What are these guys going to do? Tickle Buu to death!?' Piccolo pondered as he doubted that these little white soldiers could really defeat Buu.

"Okay! Numbers one and ten, go for Buu now!" Gotenks ordered. Numbers one and ten complied and raced towards Buu. They rammed into Buu on opposite sides, and on impact they exploded! Buu was torn up seriously by this attack.

'I'll be damned' Piccolo started, 'This idiotic move might actually work.'

"Numbers two and nine, show that pink silly puddy what you're made of!" Gotenks continued.

The next two explosions really messed Buu up, turning him into a pink puddle.

"The rest of you guys, finish the job!" Gotenks beckoned, pretending he was in a movie. The rest of his buddies complied, and the end result was a bunch of small pink specks.

"Don't stop Gotenks!" Piccolo piped up as he remembered what happened after Vegeta sacrificed himself. "We must destroy every last bit of Buu!"

"Okay fine." Gotenks sniffed, hoping Piccolo would have at least congratulated him first.

The two swiftly blasted away all the remnants of Buu. "I have to say Gotenks, I thought you were going to let us down, but that Ghost thing actually worked, great job." Piccolo laughed as they finished off destroying the bits of Buu.

"Don't laugh Piccolo, that move was very hard to do, especially considering how… Aw man!" Gotenks moaned as he saw Buu beginning to form again from seemingly nothing.

"What! That's impossible! Is there no way to defeat this guy? Gotenks, tell me you have another trick up your sleeve!" Piccolo screamed at Gotenks.

"Oh no! I have no other tricks." Gotenks lied, grinning at the prospect of surprising Piccolo with his ultimate secret.

Piccolo, thinking they have no other options, did what he thought was the only way to win. He destroyed the exit to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Both Gotenks and Buu were fuming. "Piccolo what the heck did you do!"

"This is the only way Gotenks. This way Buu can't wreak havoc on the Universe." Piccolo said solemnly.

"What does this mean for Buu?" Buu whimpered. "Does this mean no more candy for Buu?"

"That's right, no more candy, no more candy." Piccolo sighed.

"Piccolo I was kidding! I do have another trick up my sleeve!" Gotenks cried.

"What! Why did you lie then?" Piccolo gasped, truly confused by the actions of this child.

"I wanted to create dramatic tension!" Gotenks bawled.

"You idi-" Piccolo was cut off by Buu's roar.

"Noooooooo more candy! Nooooooooooo!" Buu began to wail, it's force shaking the floor of the chamber.

"Jeez, shut up Buu!" Gotenks spit, aggravated that he was stuck with this pink idiot now.

However, Gotenks and Piccolo were shocked to find that as Buu roared, a tear began to form in front of him from nothing but the air. Inside the tear they saw the lookout.

"What? You can do that?" Piccolo exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Buu stopped yelling as he noticed the tear. A huge grin grew across his face as he jumped into the shrinking hole.

"Quickly Gotenks! We need to get in the hole!" Piccolo proclaimed as the two lunged at the hole. Sadly though, they were too late.

"Crap!" Gotenks whined.

"Quickly!" Piccolo shot back up. "Do what he did and shout a way out!"

"Right." Gotenks nodded as the two began screaming.

They would be too late however, as Buu had enough time to make his attack on the lookout.

"Hey, where's Krillin?" Bulma asked Android 18, looking around.

"Think he ran off to the bathroom." 18 sighed. "It's like the 6th time this hour."

"That's Krillin!" Bulma laughed. "Well hopeful-"

"It's Buu!" Yamcha screamed from across the lookout as he was quickly turned into chocolate by Buu.

"Bulma, take my daughter and the others and get the hell out of here!" 18 ordered, wanting to buy enough time for them all to escape while she held off Buu.

Bulma nodded as she sprinted off into the lookout. Buu began to follow her but was cut off by 18.

"So, you fought the kid pretty quick there." 18 remarked, brushing back the hair in her eyes. "Didn't they satisfy you enough?"

"Buu want more candy! More candy now!"

"Well you'll have to get through me you bastard!" 18 howled, powering up in fury, followed quickly by launching a dual destructo disk Buu's way.

"AHHHRG!" Buu wailed as both his arms were sliced off.

"Your power is nothing!" 18 continued the offensive, shooting continuous energy bullets from several angles, turning Buu into a tangled mess.

"Damn you!" Buu growled, quickly reforming and deflecting 18's next attack. "You are nothing! Nothing but a snack!" Buu wrapped his left arm around 18, and began beating her with his other, leaving her a bloody wreck. "And now to turn you into-" Buu stopped mid sentence as he sensed Bulma gathering the others to leave. "I see. You try to distract Buu… But Buu want lots of candy!" Buu grinned as he left the dying 18 to go and get the bigger haul of candy.

"Damn… No…" 18 breathed out as she could hear her friends and loved ones being murdered by Buu. "Marron... Krillin…" She began to softly cry as she passed out.

"18? 18!" 18 was shaken awake by a frantic Krillin. "18 I'm sorry I was in the bathroom, I…"

"Krillin… You're alive." 18 smiled, looking up at her husband. "Krillin… I… I'm not going… to make it… please… help kill that bastard… and bring our daughter back…"

"18 wait no!" Krillin bawled as his wife slowly died in his arms. "Majin Buu…" Krillin sniffed as he stood back up looking out to the sky, one of the last humans left standing.

Meanwhile Supreme Kai and Kibito were collecting their thoughts.

"Quickly, let's see if Goku is back in Other World. We need to bring him and Vegeta here in case Majin Buu begins going off the handle and starts destroying planets." Kibito jumped, not wanting to waste any time now.

"I agree Kibito, you get on that. I'm going to use my crystal ball to see where Majin Buu is now." Supreme Kai concurred, flying off to grab his crystal ball.

At the heavenly check in station, Goku is about to leave to find King Kai when King Yemma stops him.

"Hold on Goku." King Yemma starts. "Kibito of the Kais just contacted me and said he wants you and Vegeta to wait here for him to take you guys to Supreme Kai's realm."

"Really? Okay then!" Goku responded, both confused and excited at what Supreme Kai's placet must look like.

"I will summon Vegeta here now." Yemma stated. Almost instantaneously Vegeta popped out of the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta demanded as he looked around. "Kakarot, what are you doing here!?"

"Beats me." Goku replied as he smiled at his confused rival.

"Don't smile at me like that you clown! How can you be so friendly to me after what I did!?"

"Oh come on Vegeta, I know what you did after all that. That was a really great thing."

"Don't start giving me that!"

"... What a compliment? You sure are weird Vegeta." Goku chuckled.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Elder Kai entered the Extra Dimensional Rift. Unlike the white void of the Hyperbolic Time chamber, this place was a seemingly never ending lush forest.

"Wow, this is quite different from the one I've seen." Gohan marveled. "Does this forest go on forever like the Time Chamber?"

"Yes, so let's not get lost." Elder Kai joked.

They sat in silence for a second. In the silence, Gohan heard a faint scream. While it was quiet, it still pierced Gohan's ears.

"What is that noise?" Gohan asked agitated.

"That?" Elder Kai started, beginning to listen closely. "That is Majin Buu. He was fighting your brother in that dimension you call the time chamber, but has just screamed a rift back out into the normal world."

"What? He was fighting my brother in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? How do you know that? Also, how do you even know who my brother is?" Gohan questioned.

"I have, for lack of a better word, an incredibly heightened sense of what is happening in the universe. Even when I was locked in that infernal sword, I knew everything that was going on in the world. Which means I know Gohan that you defeated the monster Cell when you were just 11 years old. You managed to transform into what you call a Super Saiyan 2."

"Yes sir. However I do not think I can achieve that form any more, you see…"

"You stopped training." Elder Kai finished. "I know this Gohan, and it honestly disappoints me. In order to unlock your Ultimate form, you first have to be able to re-master this Super Saiyan 2 form."

"What?" Gohan blurted.

"Let me know when you master this form Gohan, I will be up in that tree over there reading some por—I mean reading some very important documents… So make sure to not disturb me until you re-master this form." Elder Kai quickly left Gohan and flew up to a tree nearby as he pulled out a suspicious looking magazine.

"He's just like Roshi." Gohan grumbled to himself. "Fine, I'll re-master Super Saiyan 2 as fast as possible, just you see!"

And so Gohan began to train. Train for the first time in 7 years.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gotenks Runs Out of Time! Vegeta's Ultimate Decision!**

Piccolo and Gotenks were now 6 hours into screaming at nothing, and they were losing steam fast. Gotenks had defused and refused several times by this point.

"Ah forget it Gotenks! Because of the time skip I doubt there will even be an Earth when we get out." Piccolo deflated, throwing in the towel.

"Wh—What? I thought time was slower in the chamber?" Gotenks asked inquisitively.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah! Of course!" Piccolo exclaimed. 'Damn, how could I be so stupid?'

"Well, I'm tired too Piccolo, I guess… well I guess there's no point in holding back anymore…" Gotenks admitted as he got into a squat.

"What!? Gotenks you have got to be kidding me!" Piccolo roared as he realized that Gotenks had been holding back! What was he hiding, Super Saiyan 2 maybe? No, at their age? Impossible!

But even Piccolo could not predict the transformation the adolescent saiyan began to make. As he screamed his lungs out, his hair began to grow down his back… How? How could Gotenks be able to become a Super Saiyan 3 when even a seasoned veteran like Vegeta couldn't? How powerful did the fusion technique _really_ make Goten and Trunks? Piccolo marveled as SSJ 3 Gotenks began to roar. Followed quickly by a tear, the unconventional duo returned to the world of normalcy.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta stared at each other at the heavenly check in station waiting for Kibito to arrive and bring them to Supreme Kai's planet.

"So I have to ask, why did you sacrifice yourself to save the Earth Vegeta?" Goku asked with a sly smile growing across his face.

"For my son, Kakarot, I couldn't give a damn about those pathetic humans… Besides, I didn't even kill him… Oh what I would give to have another go at that gluten." Vegeta monologued.

"Well, if Supreme Kai really wants to see us, I have a feeling that somehow we may get that chance." Goku replied.

"Yeah, that's what I figure. Somehow I doubt our brats have nearly enough power to defeat the greatest power in the history of the universe…" Vegeta retorted, with a slight tone of concern for his son in the mix.

"I wouldn't be so dismissive Vegeta…" Goku started, "you have no idea of the sheer power a fusion can bring to even two weaklings." A grin grew on Goku's face as a thought popped into his head. "Like, I bet if Krillin and Yamcha fused, they'd make easy work of you in base form Vegeta."

"Shove a cork in it Kakarot, like those fools could ever lay a hand on me." Vegeta barked, clearly irritated by Kakarot's remark.

"Is that an Earth phrase?" A slightly menacing voice asked from behind the two. They turned around to see it was Kibito.

"Oh hey Kibito," Goku waved. "Yeah it is, Vegeta must have learned it while living on Earth."

"There's no time to waste, let's just go!" Vegeta raved.

"He's right, both of you, grab hold of my arm." Kibito instructed as he reached his arm out to the two. They complied and they zipped off to Supreme Kai's planet.

In the Extra-Dimensional Rift, Gohan was having a hard time mastering his old Super Saiyan 2 form once again. He was so rusty that at times he can hardly hold a normal Super Saiyan form anymore. 'Come on Gohan! You have to push yourself! If I could do it when I was 10, I can certainly do it now!' Gohan rationalized.

But something was holding Gohan back. It took him 5 months before he could finally figure out what it was.

'When I fought Cell… I only finally transformed at the last possible moment… It was when I stopped trying to change… The second I stopped trying to change… the second I let it slip…' Suddenly Gohan had an intense vision of Majin Buu murdering Videl, murdering his mother, murdering everyone.

Without thinking, Gohan let out a cry of agony as he realized as much as he hated fighting, that this was what he had to do… He was given this responsibility, whether he actually wanted it or not. As Gohan's vision dissipated, he realized what had just happened. He had done it. He remembered this sensation all too well. Gohan had once again achieved Super Saiyan 2. He turned to his right to see Elder Kai right next to him beaming.

"Marvelous, you're the one alright… Yessir, you are the one. Time for the next step."

Piccolo and Gotenks raced out to the lookout, only moments having passed in the outside world. They scanned the area for familiar faces, but to no avail… All that stood was Buu, licking his fingers in delight.

"He… He ate them! He ate them all!" Piccolo gasped, "Dende… the Dragon Balls… DAMNIT!" Piccolo boomed as he charged at Buu.

"Piccolo stop you idiot!" Gotenks shouted. "With my new form, I can deal with Buu, don't do anything stupid!"

But Piccolo ignored Gotenks words. He was so sick of sitting back and letting everyone else take care of him. The last time he was useful was when he fought imperfect cell… Over 7 years ago…

"Makankosappo!" Piccolo belted as he blasted his signature move at the pink demon. Buu tried to avoid it, but he wound up just moving right into Piccolo's grasp.

"Hellzone grenade!" Piccolo persisted as he launched a fury of energy balls around Buu as he recovered from Piccolo's last attack. With no hesitation, he let loose the homing missles at Buu all at once.

Buu turned into a huge blob as Piccolo took no time wasted as he began to blast the pink jello even more.

"Cut it out Piccolo, you're gonna steal my thunder!" Gotenks complained seeing Piccolo was actually doing alright against Buu. 'If he's not going to stop, then I may as well just step in.' Gotenks reasoned.

"NO!" Piccolo cried as Buu began to reform before he could finish the job. "It's… It's truly impossible…"

"Hey Piccolo, stop whinin' and help me with a technique I'm gonna try on Buu. I need you for this." Gotenks called, hoping to get the Namekian's spirits up.

"You do? Okay! On your cue Gotenks." Piccolo replied, picking himself up.

"Right… On my cue." Gotenks giggled, "Hey Buu! Let's go for round two okay!"

"Buu angry at pesky fly. Buu crush fly right now!" Buu shouted as he charged Gotenks.

'That's right you idiot…' Gotenks said to himself as he began his assault.

"Galactic Donut!" Gotenks yelled as he drew an energy circle around the charging Buu, which he tightened swiftly to immobilize him.

"What!? Let Buu go now!" Buu wailed as he fought at the adolescents restraints.

"You are not match for me Buu! Have fun in your coffin!" Gotenks recited ever so eloquently as he created more and more binds around Buu, squishing him until all that was left was a ball. A ball with a frustrated Buu trapped inside that is.

"Whoa!" Piccolo stated, amazed at Gotenks move. 'But wait, what does he need me for?'

"Piccolo! Now's your cue! Serves up!" Gotenks laughed as he threw Buu up into the air, waiting for Piccolo to set it for him.

"You have got to be kidding, you didn't need me at all!" Piccolo grumbled as he set the ball.

"I did though Piccolo, no one else is here to watch!" Gotenks explained as he spiked the volleyball harshly down to the Earth below. "Buu Buu Volleyball attack!"

Piccolo face palmed at the stupidity of the Earth's last hope. "Hurry Gotenks, go down there and finish him off!"

Gotenks nodded to Piccolo and sped down to the Earth below. Piccolo followed shortly after to see Buu still all mangled up after the impact. "NOW!" Piccolo ordered.

"Kame-" Gotenks started, "hame-" But, in the blink of an eye, before the boys could perform their finisher, they split into two, the effects of their fusion worn off early.

"What?" Goten and Trunks exclaimed in unison…

'But how?' Piccolo wondered, 'it has been nowhere near a half hour… unless going Super Saiyan 3 drained too much out of Gotenks… Shit!' "We're done for!" Piccolo howled, knowing the end must be near.

"Ah jeez Trunks, going Super Saiyan with the long hair drained our power too fast!" Goten whined, looking at his wiser friend.

"Uh…." Trunks couldn't find the words to continue. That was their chance. They blew it. Buu was going to destroy everything now, and it was Gotenks fault… It was their fault for being so arrogant.

After Buu repaired himself fully, he grinned at the three remaining Z fighters. "You want to play with Buu some more?"

Within a matter of seconds of leaving the check in station with Kibito, Goku and Vegeta had arrived at the land of the Kai's.

"Wow! It's so cool here! This would be a great place to fight!" Goku laughed.

"Is that an invitation for a challenge Kakarot?" Vegeta grinned.

Before Goku could reply 'yes', Supreme Kai stopped them. "Now is not the time for that! You guys need to fuse and go to Earth to fight Buu." He explained.

"What? Fuse with him, you have got to be kidding!" Vegeta ranted, offended at even the notion that he should fuse with Kakarot.

"It is the only way to protect the Earth, to protect your loved ones," Kibito added, trying to sway Vegeta.

"Speaking of which, how are Goten and Trunks doing against Buu?" Goku asked.

"They were doing great, that is until their fusion ran out early." Supreme Kai stated solemnly.

"What? How did it end early?" Goku stammered, shocked the technique he taught them had failed.

"Yes, well it did, so when the two of you fuse, it'll have to be with the Potara Earrings." Supreme Kai explained.

"The hell is that?" Vegeta asked, still not convinced.

"Potara Earrings have no time limit, so you won't have to worry about defusing too soon." Supreme Kai explained.

"That's neat… So how do you unfuse then?" Goku asked.

"Yeah… You… You don't." Supreme Kai replied shiftily.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Vegeta proclaimed as he walked away from the group.

"Ah jeez, I have to be stuck with Vegeta forever? That kinda sucks." Goku grumbled to himself, not a huge fan of the idea either.

"You can't be serious, you guys are going to let your petty gripe with each other allow the whole universe to be destroyed!" Supreme Kai barked.

"It's more than a gripe, I hate Kakarot. Besides, I couldn't live the rest of my life when half of me is him…" Vegeta explained.

"Yeah, well there won't be any more life if you guys don't fuse. If no one stops Buu now, both the real world and Other world will be destroyed!" Supreme Kai roared.

"What, he would destroy Other world?" Goku asked shocked.

"Yes… Someone MUST stop him, and you two are the best we go right now." Supreme Kai admitted.

"What about Kakarot's boy Gohan… Why can't you bring him here from wherever he is in Other world and have them fuse?" Vegeta insisted.

"Well first off, because Gohan is not dead." Supreme Kai started.

"What? He isn't?" Goku got even more shocked, "Woohoo! That's awesome!"

"—And second off, he is training in an Extra-Dimensional Rift right now with the Great Elder Kai. Gohan said it was like what you guys know as a Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Great Elder Kai has assured me that when Gohan comes out in 16 hours time he will be more than capable to handle Super Buu. So at the very least you need to hold off Buu until Gohan comes out… He's our backup plan." Supreme Kai explained.

"Really, that Great Elder guy is gonna make Gohan THAT strong!? That's awesome! Can he do that to me?" Goku giggled.

"Enough's enough Kakarot… Fine let's do this." Vegeta sighed.

"Really? You actually wanna do this Vegeta?" Goku gasped.

"You heard the Kai, Gohan won't be out for another 16 hours… In 16 hours time Buu can easily have destroyed most significant life in the universe, especially if he can do some sort of instant transmission thing like you do." Vegeta explained.

"We have reason to believe he does." Supreme Kai chimed in.

"See? In any case if I, Vegeta, will be remembered for anything, it'll be sacrificing my freedom for the universe… That's an okay legacy to have if you ask me." Vegeta grinned, almost as if he was convincing himself he was making the right choice.

"Okay, well if Vegeta is willing to do it, then so am I!" Goku finished.

"Very well then, Kibito give them your Earrings."

"As you wish." Kibito replied as he gave an earring to both Goku and Vegeta. "Put them on opposite ears of each other."

Vegeta and Goku both nodded as the put on their earring. Instantaneously they flew together. This was followed by a flash of light. As the light faded, all that remained was one lone warrior.

"Call me Vegetto."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Super Buu Absorbs Gotenks! Vegetto Enters the Mix!**

It looked dire for Piccolo and the boys. With Gotenks defused, it looked as if all was lost. However, Buu looked at the two boys in confusion. "Where did strong guy go? Will he come back?" Buu asked.

"Uh…" Piccolo wondered, 'Wait a minute, if we play our cards right here we could make it out alive.' "Yes! The strong guy will return. He will be back in one half hour…" Piccolo explained to Super Buu.

"Okay, me wait for strong guy." Super Buu plainly stated as he turned his back on the trio and fell asleep.

"Nice work Piccolo." Trunks giggled as he looked at Buu. 'What an idiot!'

However, Buu was not as dumb as he appeared. Buu did have a scheme of sorts in the works.

Elder Kai allowed Gohan to rest a day before they began the next step of training. However, the day that followed proved to be the hardest yet.

"Okay Gohan, I am going to begin to subject you to a number of illusions that you must deal with. Are you ready?" He asked the refreshed warrior.

"I'm ready for whatever it takes to beat Buu." Gohan said, a hint of confidence in his voice.

"Remember those words son… Remember them." Elder Kai emphasized. Without any hesitation he began doing a weird dance in front of Gohan. Gohan looked dumbfounded at what the silly old man was doing. However, before Gohan could ask him what it was he was doing hopping around like that, he was transported into a dark room.

'Where am I? It's sure dark in here.' Gohan wondered to himself, 'Ah, I know.' Gohan created a ball of energy in his hand to illuminate his surroundings. In the distance he saw a crowd of people. He could also hear faint yelling.

"Hello? Who is there? Uh oh, it sounds like they're in trouble." Gohan exclaimed as he rushed over to the crowd. His mouth dropped when he saw who was in the crowd. Videl! Mother! Dad! All his friends and family were in the crowd, but there was not happiness on their faces. It was terror. Gohan felt an ominous presence behind him. He turned around and could not believe who he saw. Super Saiyan Nappa, Final Form Frieza, and Perfect Cell all stood ominously behind him. They all stared at Gohan's loved ones.

"What!? Frieza! Cell! Nappa!? What the hell?" Gohan wasted no time in going full blown Super Saiyan 2 to take these guys on.

"Dad! Vegeta! With our combined strength we can beat them easy come on!" Gohan rallied.

"No Gohan… We cannot. You see they kept training. If only you kept training Gohan…" Goku said passively as he sat on the black floor.

"I hate to say it, but Kakarot is right… They will slaughter us all." Vegeta stated as he walked away.

"What? But no! I'm Super Saiyan 2 I can beat them… Well fine, I'll just do it myself." Gohan declared as he launched his first blow right into Nappa's chest… But it did nothing! Nothing at all! Gohan winced in terror as Nappa opened his mouth, charging up his all too familiar blast.

"I… I can't hurt him. What?" Gohan stood frozen in fear as Nappa blasted Gohan with his mouth beam. Gohan fell to his knees about to accept his end, but then something happened…

Piccolo jumped in the way to deflect the blast before Gohan got hit. Gohan looked in despair as he saw his best friend fall to the ground dead. Fall to the ground protecting him…

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried as he powered back up in rage. "I will end you all!" Gohan roared as he charged at Nappa.

Gohan began an all out assault on the bald, golden eyebrowed Saiyan. But not one single attack Gohan threw landed on him. After a while Nappa grew tired of Gohan and threw him aside.

"Fool! Maybe if you were a full blooded Saiyan, you would have had a chance. But you're nothing, you're just the half-breed son of a low class weakling!" Nappa laughed as he stomped on Gohan. The force was so great Gohan burst into tears. He was helpless, his anger did nothing to help him.

"That's enough time wasted on this baby Nappa." Perfect Cell interrupted, sneering at Gohan. "You and Frieza go and slaughter the others. I'll pin him down so he can watch."

"NOO!" Gohan sobbed as he gave his all in trying to break Cell's grasp. But he could not. He could not even close his eyes for some reason. All he could do is watch in pure agony as Nappa and Frieza slaughtered all the Z Fighters… All his friends. Gohan furiously struggled, tapping into all his anger to escape, but it was fruitless.

"I'll never forgive you for this! Do you hear me! Cell! Nappa! Frieza! I hate you! I hate you all!" Gohan declared as he slowly began to white out. "Never… I will never… Never…"

The next thing Gohan could remember was waking up in a cold sweat in the Extra-Dimensional Rift. Elder Kai stood next to him shaking his head. "You failed. We'll try again tomorrow."

30 minutes had passed, and Piccolo signaled for Goten and Trunks to fuse again.

"Fu-sion-ha!" they chanted as they turned back into their old friend.

"The strong guy is back Buu! And this time will be the last time! No more playing around!" Gotenks hollered at the sleeping Buu. And as Buu woke up from his slumber Gotenks wasted no time in turning Super Saiyan 3.

'Thank God, it looks like Gotenks understands now he needs to be serious.' Piccolo smiled to himself at how fast Gotenks powered up to charge at Buu.

"Eat this Buu! DIE DIE MISSILE BAR-" Gotenks attack was cut short however, when a huge wave of pink engulfed him! "What the heck is this! Get this crap off of me!" Gotenks struggled to fight the goo, but it proved no use. The goo engulfed them, slithering over to a grinning Super Buu as Gotenks was absorbed into him!

'NOOO! Somehow Buu has been able to absorb Gotenks! Damnit this is the end! Well, I'm not going down without a fight.' Piccolo determined as he got into a fighting stance.

Watching all this from his crystal ball, Supreme Kai got worried as he turned back to Vegetto, "You guys must go now! Gotenks has been absorbed by Majin Buu!"

"What!?" Vegetto gasped. "Okay, I'm going." Vegetto put his finger to his head to do instant transmission, but something was wrong. "Uh… I'm still dead Supreme Kai, I can't go to Earth…" Vegetto laughed scratching his head.

Supreme Kai practically fell backwards, "No! How could I be so stupid!"

"Sir, if I may, I may be able to forfeit my life to Vegetto so he may live again to fight Buu." Kibito explained.

"Kibito, are you sure?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Of course, Vegeta and Goku made their sacrifice to fuse, this is my sacrifice." Kibito smiled as he grabbed Vegetto's arm. "At the very least Vegetto, just hold the bastard up."

Vegetto nodded as Kibito transferred his life to Vegetto. Vegetto shook the now haloed Kibito's hand before he instant transmissioned away.

"That was a noble thing Kibito." Supreme Kai smiled, looking at his old friend.

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't go to waste…"

"Buu now end this puny planet." Buu said to himself, realizing Earth no longer had any value to him.

"Not until you end me!" Piccolo cried out, charging towards his certain death.

"Happily." Buu giggled as he reached an arm up to blast Piccolo into the Other world. But… before his blast could reach Piccolo, it got deflected.

'What?' Piccolo stopped in his tracks as he looked around.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Buu boomed.

"Hey Piccolo, what's up?" Piccolo looked up to see the new warrior.

"Who… Who are you? You look like Vegeta, but your eyes… Your eyes are like Goku!"

"You hit it right on the head." Vegetto snickered as he drifted down to the Earth. "I'm the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Call me Vegetto."

"What? Ve—Vegetto? Unreal…" Piccolo contemplated. 'The fusion of Goku and Vegeta? This guy must be invincible! But wait…'

"Goku and Vegeta—er.. Vegetto, be careful, Buu has the ability to absorb people by breaking off pieces of himself, that's what he did to Gotenks!" Piccolo warned.

"Aye, I'll look out for that." Vegetto grinned as he turned to Buu. "How's about time you fight a really strong guy Buu."

Buu smiled, "Buu already make strong guy a part of Buu. You no match for Buu."

Vegetto began bouncing in excitement, "We'll see. In any case I can't wait for this fight! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Damn Saiyans." Piccolo groaned.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Super Vegetto vs. Buu! Gohan Progresses!**

Vegetto and Buu stared at each other for quite some time before Buu got antsy and made the first charge.

"Impatient are we?" Vegetto remarked as he began to defend Buu's offensive. Absorbing Gotenks definitely increased Buu's power greatly, as now not only were his movements swifter but his impacts were even harder.

Piccolo looked on in amazement as the two titans clashed. 'To think at one point I was even with Goku… Man… Wait, I'm sensing two power levels coming this way… They're weak, but substantial nonetheless. Who are they?'

Piccolo looked behind him in the direction of the power levels to be amazed. It was Dende! And he was with Krillin! And… Mr. Satan?

"Piccolo!" Dende greeted as he dropped Mr. Satan off and landed alongside Krillin. The world champ was cradling his puppy Bee in his arms, sweating bullets at all the excitement.

"Dende! Krillin! This is unbelievable! How did you survive?" Piccolo asked.

"Mr. Popo was thinking proactively and shoved me off the lookout before Buu launched his candy attack." Dende explained.

"Mr. Popo… Of course, genius." Piccolo smiled. "And what about you Krillin?"

"I… I was using the bathroom when Buu returned. I was too late… He already killed my family before… Before I could do anything." Krillin grimaced as he looked up at Buu and Vegetto fight. "Who the heck is that, because that sure isn't Gotenks."

"He calls himself Vegetto, he is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. He is our last hope." Piccolo explained to the group.

"A fusion of Goku and Vegeta?" Krillin gasped. "He must be the strongest guy ever! Wow!"

"Truly incredible." Dende beamed, seeing there still might be hope for the planet he is tasked to guard.

As they watched the fight progress however, they got worried. Buu was getting far more hits onto Vegetto than Vegetto could land on Buu.

"Oh no." Supreme Kai said while watching through his crystal ball, "Vegetto is losing!"

"Maybe," Kibito rationalized, "if I know these Saiyans, they like to play with their enemy before beating them. Remember Supreme Kai, Vegetto hasn't even gone Super Saiyan yet."

"That's true. The question is though, can he even go Super Saiyan?"

"Well, I sure hope so."

Vegetto made a crater in the ground after taking a serious blow by Buu. "This is fun!" Vegetto laughed, his Saiyan blood boiling. "I have to give it to ya Buu, you are the strongest guy I have ever fought by a mile!"

"Buu having no fun, Buu finish you." Buu began to charge a blast.

"Wait!" Vegetto yelled, "I'm not done, I just wanted to see your fighting style, that's all. Now I'm gonna go full out."

"What!?" Piccolo stammered.

"I'll tell ya, these Saiyans are something else." Krillin sighed. "I wish he would just get this over with."

"Are you ready Buu! Are you ready to see the true power of the fusion of Vegeta and Son Goku!?" Vegetto boomed as he began to charge up in a brilliant golden light.

"Here we go…" Dende braced himself for impact.

A sonic boom raced across the countryside as the brilliant light surrounding Vegetto began to condense around him in a gold sphere. "What go on!?" Buu screamed as the gold sphere dissipated to reveal Super Saiyan Vegetto.

"I call this form Super Vegetto. Buu, you are so done." Vegetto mocked as he took the offensive and started demolishing the pink monstrosity.

"Wow! What power!" Krillin gawked at the seemingly infinite amounts of energy this so called 'Super Vegetto' was emitting.

"I just hope he beats him before he runs out of time." Piccolo fretted.

"You won't have to worry about that Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku are fused forever." Piccolo Krillin and Dende spun around to see Supreme Kai smiling at the heroes.

"Supreme Kai, why are you here? And what do you mean forever?" Piccolo inquired.

"I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines, I want to help out here… And Goku and Vegeta did a different kind of fusion to stay fused forever with no time limit."

"Wow, I'm surprised Vegeta went for that." Krillin chortled.

"I was too." Supreme Kai replied as he looked up at Vegetto and Buu fight. "It's really something else-wait…"

"What's wrong?" Piccolo asked.

"God—God dammit! Vegetto still isn't going full out! He's pausing at times on purpose to—to MOCK Buu! What is he doing!?"

"WHAT!?" The others shouted as they looked up at the fight.

"VEGETTO! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Supreme Kai screamed.

"Man, fusion really makes Saiyans cocky," Piccolo sighed.

"Well… Maybe he's planning something?" Krillin suggested.

"What on Earth would that be Krillin?" Piccolo stammered.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Big bang-Kamehameha!" Vegetto howled as he shot a fierce blast Buu's way. Buu narrowly dodged it, but only to fall into Vegetto's other new move. "Spirit Sword!" Vegetto made a sword of pure ki and sliced Buu into 8 pieces. However, he waited and let Buu reform. 'Just a little bit more,' Vegetto thought to himself, 'I know he's going to try and do it soon.

Buu was not happy, "STOP TEASING BUU!" Buu wailed as he unleashed a fury of ki blasts Vegetto's way which he dodged easily.

"You're gonna have to do better than that you big dummy!" Vegetto teased smacking his butt towards Buu.

"YAAAAA!" Buu launched a wall of ki blasts in a blind rage.

"Getting annoyed are we?" Vegetto mocked as he deflected the blasts with ease.

"DIE DIE MISSILE BARRAGE!" Buu shrieked, launching a fury of missiles at Vegetto.

"Oh, now you're stealing my sons attacks? Very sloppy Buu. Very very sloppy." Vegetto sighed as he dodges the missiles with ease, quickly landing a powerful blow on Buu.

"Buu has had enough!" Buu began to try and think of a plan, and a smile grew on his face as he got one. "Buu calls for no more fight. Buu promise to live a nice peace life. Buu want to shake on it with Really Really Strong guy." Buu conceded, reaching his hand out to innocently shake Vegetto's.

Vegetto grinned and reached his arm out, know what would happen next. On the ground, everyone began yelling.

"Don't do it Vegetto! It's a trap! Buu means to absorb you!" Piccolo hollered.

"What an idiot!" Supreme Kai cried.

Piccolo was right. As Vegetto grabbed Buu's hand to shake on the 'truce', Buu used his powers to shoot out pink goo at Vegetto to absorb him. Except, Vegetto didn't fight it. Vegetto just grinned as he got sucked up.

"No! It's all over now!" Piccolo cried, "It's all over…"

Gohan was stuck failing at that simulation for a year and a half. He could never even land a punch on any of them. He just kept having the same nightmare over and over again. And it never got any easier to live down either. It never got any easier to witness his whole family, all his friends, Videl, all of them being tortured and slaughtered by his most feared and hated enemies. He felt so helpless, as if he was a kid again, except now, unlike when he was a child, his anger does nothing to help him.

It was the worst experience of his life.

It was not until his five hundredth and forty seventh try when it finally clicked. Gohan paced over to his friends and family as usual as if it were clockwork. He then turned around to see Frieza, Nappa, and Cell all standing there sadistically. He went SSJ 2 and unleashed his anger on them… But nothing. This time though, something was different…

"I can never lay a finger on any of you… You are all far superior to me," Gohan kneeled, finally giving up on fighting them.

"Of course we are, you are nothing you puny insect!" Frieza laughed.

"Whatever you are about to do to me… To them… Just know… I… I forgive you." Gohan forced out of his mouth as he kneeled even lower.

"Wh—What!?" Cell asked, shocked, "What did you just say?"

"I said… I said I forgive you!" Gohan stated as he looked at Cell, but something was off. Cell looked… He looked damaged. For the first time in all these days Cell looked damaged!

"How dare you! You don't really mean that! Not after what we're about to do to your family!" Cell protested, clenching his gut.

"No, I forgive you Cell. I forgive you. You had no choice but to be evil. Dr. Gero made you that way. I forgive you." Gohan reached out to hug Cell, but before he could fully hug him, Cell disintegrated with a piercing shriek.

Gohan bubbled, " And I forgive you too Nappa. I mean, after all, you were just following Vegeta's order after all. If you had grown up in an environment like my father did, then maybe you would have been good. I forgive you." Gohan reached out for Nappa, but Nappa followed Cell's suit and disintegrated.

"And Frieza," Gohan smiled as he turned to the universal tyrant.

"You have no sympathy for me! How dare you!" Frieza shouted.

"I forgive you. As awful and cruel and sadistic as you were, I know you will forever be shamed by being defeated on two separate occasions by the 'filthy monkey saiyans'. You pride is shot, and I forgive you… I'm done being angry," Gohan once again reached out for Frieza, but Frieza ran away crying into the dark void. He then turned to see all his friends turn into balls of light! 'What is this?' Gohan wondered as he saw the balls of light line up and make a path out into the never ending darkness.

Gohan began to follow the path of light until he came to a shrine of sorts atop a large tower with a winding staircase along the outside. Gohan tried to fly up, but he couldn't for some reason. He realized that he could no longer feel any of the ki in his body! It was all gone!

Nevertheless Gohan continued to press on to the top. After a surprisingly tiring climb, Gohan made it to the top… To see none other than Elder Kai smiling at the center of the shrine.

"Incredible Gohan… Incredible… Now. Your final step."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Inside Buu: Vegetto Separates! Gohan's Final Challenge!**

"How!" Supreme Kai cried, " How could he just let this happen, and Gohan still has so much time in the Rift!"

"What? Gohan!?" Piccolo asked Supreme Kai. He had thought Gohan had been killed a while back.

"Yes, I never expected Vegetto to actually fully defeat Buu, but I thought once Gohan gets his power boost, if he were to team up with Vegetto they would make easy work of Buu… But this… This is ridiculous how could they get absorbed so quickly?" Supreme Kai wondered.

"Gohan… 13 hours? We don't have that kind of time." Piccolo stated.

"Wait, why is my crystal ball glowing?" Supreme Kai wondered as he looked into his crystal ball. "No way… Krillin was right!" Supreme Kai laughed, "Vegetto… He got absorbed but, I can see him in my crystal ball, he's inside Buu! I think he's trying to free Goten and Trunks before he fights Buu at full force!"

"That would make sense, of course!" Krillin cheered, "I knew they weren't that stupid!"

The group watched as Vegetto flew through Buu.

"Okay, I think this way is where the boys are at-" but before Vegetto could finish his statement, Vegeta and Goku separated back into two!

"WHAT!" The guys watching through the crystal ball shouted.

"Oh! I am so dumb!" Supreme Kai stated, "I forgot the Potara fusion is NOT forever when used on mortals… How could I be so dumb! ... Oh well, they should be able to just refuse after a little bit of time—WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE SAIYANS!" Supreme Kai boomed as he saw Vegeta crushing the Potara Earring in the crystal ball.

"We don't need this thing anymore Kakarot," Vegeta explained as he crushed the earring, "once we free Goten and Trunks, the two of us plus Gotenks should make easy work of Super Buu. Besides, I couldn't stand another second of being fused with you, my lord." Vegeta grimaced.

"That's fair enough, but don't you think you should have kept the earring around just in case, I mean if we defused inside Buu's body, then surely it's not actually an infinite fusion like Supreme Kai was convinced it was." Goku asked.

"Shut it up Kakarot, let's just find the boys," Vegeta said, changing the subject.

"Right, well I suppose they are probably in the area wherever Buu thinks, so let's try and find that." Goku estimated.

"Fair enough, I'll lead the way… Wait, Kakarot! You have a halo again!" Vegeta proclaimed, pointing at Goku's now returned halo.

"Oh man, so do you!" Goku replied, "I guess only Vegetto is not dead, eh?" Goku joked.

"But that means once we leave Buu's body, won't we be sent back to Other World?" Vegeta stated, exasperated.

"Not if Buu destroys Other World." Goku laughed.

"Buu… Buu did it! Buu won!" Buu laughed as he flew around, excited that his trick on the Really Really Strong guy seemed to have worked.

"Damn, well if Vegeta really crushed that earring, that means he has no intention of fusing ever again. And if that's the case… we have no other choice but to fight. Try our best to hold him off as long as we can so that when Gohan comes out, hopefully Buu hasn't destroyed too much." Piccolo stated.

"I'm right behind ya Piccolo, I wanna get back at that bastard for what he did to my family." Krillin declared.

"I have felt useless this entire time… I'm sick of sitting back and watching, I'm taking action!" Supreme Kai declared.

"Count me in you guys." A familiar voice called from behind. As the group turned around they found out it was Tien!

"Tien Shinhan!" Krillin laughed excitedly. "It's been too long man, you survived Buu's huge attack on the Earth?

"Yep. Let's give this demon everything we got." Tien said coolly as he ripped off his cloak and stared down Buu who just took notice to the fighters on the ground.

"What's the final task Elder Kai?" Gohan asked.

"You have to defeat someone familiar Gohan. You have to kill one enemy." Elder Kai smirked.

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"You'll see," Elder Kai said as he disappeared.

"You ready to fight Gohan?" Gohan turned around to see his father, Son Goku standing there.

"Dad! Wait… Wait I have to fight my father? I have to kill my father!?" Gohan's heart dropped.

Goku spent no time exchanging pleasantries with Gohan. Goku turned immediately to a Super Saiyan 3.

"What the hell is that? Is that a third form of Super Saiyan?" Gohan cried as this is the first time he has ever seen a Super Saiyan 3.

"Fight me Gohan!" Goku screamed as he lunged at Gohan.

'Uh oh, I'm in trouble, I still have no ki! I can't even transform into a normal super saiyan right now!' Gohan worried as he narrowly dodged Goku's first punch. 'There's no way I can beat him! There's no way!'

Goku kept up a torrent of attacks. Gohan could dodge some, but on other occasions he didn't get so lucky. 'What do I do? What do I do?' Gohan's anxiety grew to new heights. 'Let me think for a second, what was the lesson of the first task I had… The lesson was learn to let go!' Gohan got sent flying across the room by a kamehameha. 'And what about that second lesson… Forgiveness! Of course, the way I'm going to beat him is not through my anger, like I always have used in the past… This time I'll beat him through my calm… Through my calm.'

Gohan calmed his anxiety down, released his anger, and let go of worry. His entire life had been full of worry. Always worried if he would make it to the next day. Always worried if he could protect his loved ones.

And from deep within his core, Gohan could feel it. Not his ki returning, no, the sensation was very different. But whatever _this_ was, _this_ was it, he knew that for sure.

Goku charged at Gohan with a super dragon fist to finish things, however, Gohan grabbed his father's fist mid punch and threw him back across the shrine. "You are not really my father, because I sense no love in you, and I know my father loves me. You are Kakarot, and I feel no remorse in killing you." Gohan declared as he swiftly moved towards Kakarot.

Kakarot laughed at Gohan's declaration and got in a defending position but Gohan slipped through his defenses like butter. Just in base form, Gohan began giving the smack down to the Super Saiyan 3 legend.

"Kamehameha!" Kakarot chanted as he launched the strongest iteration of is signature attack at Gohan, only to have Gohan absorb the blast as if it was nothing. "What!? Impossible!" Kakarot screamed.

"Try this on for size, MASENKO-HA!" Gohan roared as he unleashed a super Masenko that raced at lightspeed towards Kakarot. Kakarot had no time to dodge; the blast hit him and ended him in and instant.

The next thing Gohan remembered he woke up again in the forest of the Rift. Elder Kai stood next to him impressed.

"Remarkable son… Just remarkable…"

Goku and Vegeta continued their journey in Buu's body, having to deal with many gross things, but they eventually made their way to the brain.

"Look Vegeta, there's Goten and Trunks! And…"

"And the fat bastard I sacrificed myself trying to kill." Vegeta scoffed as Fat Buu was also in a white cocoon next to Goten and Trunks.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Goku and Vegeta Absorbed! Piccolo's Gambit!**

"We should just cut them out then, eh?" Goku asked.

"No shit Kakarot, Kienzan!" Vegeta shouted as he lobbed Krillin's attack at the cocoons. However, the kienzan was hit by a ki blast and sent away.

"What!?" Vegeta stammered, turning furiously to see a pink silhouette of Super Buu without his facial features.

"Buu?" Goku stated.

"Oh no you don't. Buu take you now." Buu grinned.

Meanwhile outside of Buu, Super Buu was staring at the remaining Z Fighters. "Buu have some fun with them. Then Buu make Earth go boom."

Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Supreme Kai all stood on guard, ready to face Buu to the bitter end.

"Supreme Kai, can you use that paralysis move Kibito used on Gohan on Buu?" Piccolo asked, trying to cook up a plan.

"Sadly no, I tried that on his fat form but no success." Shin stated.

"I see. Then Tien, do you think you have a few Kikohos in you?" Piccolo turned to the three eyed warrior.

"I have more than a few, I have done nothing but train these last 7 years, I can do a hundred now without breaking a sweat." Tien confidently replied.

"Excellent, Krillin, you will hit Buu with a Taioken so Tien can get into position to use the Kikoho to keep him subdued. Supreme Kai, I need you to teleport somewhere and bring us a rice cooker while Tien is doing that, and please be quick." Piccolo instructed.

"Of course!" Tien laughed, knowing what Piccolo was planning.

"What once locked my father up for centuries, I will now try on this bastard." Piccolo declared, confirming he intended on trying the Mafuba.

The gang all nodded agreeing to the plan as they waited for Super Buu to make his move and charge at them.

"Buu end you all! Then Buu end the Earth!" Buu laughed as he charged at the Z Fighters.

"TAIOKEN!" Krillin shouted as he blasted the blinding attack.

"AHHH! I CAN'T SEE!" Buu cried out as Tien swiftly moved into position above Buu. Piccolo nodded to Supreme Kai as he teleported away to try and find a rice cooker.

"Now Tien!" Piccolo ordered as Buu began to regain his eyesight.

"SHIN! KIKOHO!" Tien roared as he blasted Buu down with his greatest attack.

Buu was slammed down and sent into a great crater in the Earth. "Excellent, it seems to be working! Keep it up Tien!" Piccolo cheered, admiring Tien's ability to keep Buu down. The Kikoho doesn't damage Buu, but it does keep him down.

"This was a great plan Picco-" Krillin was cut off as Super Buu did the instant transmission while in the crater to appear above Tien and hits Tien over the head, knocking him out as he plummeted to the Earth.

"Dende! Quickly heal Tien. Krillin! Throw some Kienzans!" Piccolo improvised.

"Right!" Krillin responded as he lobbed a few Kienzans towards Buu.

Buu saw these coming and easily dodges them. "You fool you cannot hit me!" However, as Buu was distracted by that, Piccolo snuck behind Buu.

"Thunder Shock Surprise!" Piccolo yelled as he unleashed the move Master Roshi did on Goku all those years ago and the move he used on Gohan as a boy.

Buu howled in pain at this attack, keeping him immobilized. 'I won't last for long' Piccolo began to sweat, knowing that this move takes a lot out of him. 'Come on Kai.'

And as if on cue, Supreme Kai returned with the rice cooker. Piccolo was thrilled to see this and let go of his attack, quickly flying down to take it from Supreme Kai as Buu regained his orientation.

"I am so DONE! I am DESTROYING THE EARTH NOW!" Buu declared as he charged up a mighty attack. Piccolo set the rice cooker down open and let out a mighty roar.

"MAFUBA!" Piccolo shot the wave at Buu, catching him off guard. Piccolo then began to aim Buu towards the rice cooker.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta faced off against an army of Silhouette Buus. "It's no use Vegeta!" Goku yelled, "they just keep spawning!"

"We cannot give up Kakarot! Where is your Saiyan spirit!" Vegeta replied.

"Damn… It…" Goku cursed as he became overwhelmed and began to be absorbed.

"Kakarot! Keep fighting you fool!" Vegeta exclaimed as he slowly began to be absorbed as well.

"Gohan… You are our last hope!" Goku stated as he became fully absorbed along with Vegeta.

Buu was about to be put in the rice cooker when out of nowhere the Mafuba broke as Buu began to seriously power up.

"What happened!? Damnit!" Piccolo shouted.

Super Buu fully transformed, and now has a power unreal. "Aha! Buu finally absorb foolish warrior! Buu now invincible!" Buu boomed as he let out an unreal amount of ki, destroying the rice cooker.

"Damnit… It's all over" Piccolo gulped as he fell to his knees.

"Goodbye fools!" Super Buu taunted as he sent a powerful blast to the heros.

The blast was sent far away by a kick. Piccolo looked up in confusion to be overjoyed.

Gohan had finally arrived.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Gohan vs. Majin Buu! The Strength of The Only Hope!**

Buu was shocked and confused to see his powerful blast had been kicked away by this new warrior. However, he began to be happy once again as perhaps this meant there was a new strong guy for him to fight.

"Gohan! How did you get here?" Supreme Kai asked.

"I brought him you damned fool, and just in time too it seems." Elder Kai barked from behind Supreme Kai.

"Esteemed Ancestor… I." Shin started.

"Don't start kid, let's just see how my pupil here performs." Elder Kai said, looking up at the transformed warrior.

"G...Gohan!" Piccolo stammered, amazed to see his best friend back… But why couldn't Piccolo sense any Ki from Gohan at all? Gohan needed to power up big time if he was going to be any threat to the even more powerful Super Buu.

"Hey Piccolo. Where is Goten?" Gohan asked, slightly turning to his old friend.

"Bu… Buu absorbed him Gohan, he absorbed his power!"

Gohan turned furiously to Buu, but then let out a cool sigh and closed his eyes. "Yes, you are right, I can faintly sense Goten's energy… And Trunks… And Vegetas? And Dads?"

"Yes Gohan… He absorbed them all!" Krillin shouted.

"Very well." Gohan took a deep breath in and then looked at the confused Buu in the eyes. "Hello Buu, do you remember me?"

Buu took a hard look at Gohan, and then began to laugh. "Oh now I do! I already crushed you like a bug! You nothing to Buu! Buu will kill you quickly!"

"Is that so? Go ahead and try you bastard. Words cannot begin to describe how much hate I have for what you have done. But now is not the time for that. Now is the time where your life ends… permanently." Gohan got himself into a defensive stance, ready for Buu to make the first move.

"Buu done talking!" Buu charged blindly at Gohan, but he did not get the result he wanted. Gohan grabbed Buu's fist with ease and threw him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

"Heh… Hey Buu! I'm still alive buddy, what was all that about killing me quickly like a bug." Gohan taunted as Buu got himself upright.

"How did you get so strong!?" Buu asked, now accepting Gohan wasn't all talk.

"I've learned to control my anger and rage and use it without letting it blind me," Gohan stated, "something you obviously have trouble with." Gohan flew down to the ground a foot away from Buu's face.

"You no patronize Buu!" Buu started. "But Buu now is happy. Buu now may get good fight Buu has been wanting."

"You sound like my father." Gohan smirked as he got himself into stance. "But then again, he is inside you now, isn't he?"

"Gohan, be careful Buu doesn't absorb you through tricks like he did the others!" Piccolo called out.

"Oh please." Buu laughed, looking at Piccolo. "I want this to be a fair fight. Buu need to test his powers."

"Now you really sound like my dad." Gohan joked. "You ready Buu?"

"Buu ready." Buu gave a big smile as he got into stance as well.

As if the wind was the shot of a pistol, the two titans began their clash.

"DIE DIE MISSILE BARRAGE!" Buu began as he used Gotenks move point blank at Gohan. Gohan lifted up a single finger and deflected the onslaught of blasts.

"Masenko!" Gohan shouted as he fired his signature attack. Buu easily dodged this attack, laughing at Gohan, however this was cut short when Buu saw the Gohan that fired the shot disappeared as an afterimage.

"HAA!" Gohan blasted a kamehameha wave as he reappeared directly behind Buu. This blew the pink devil in half. And each half grew a new smaller Buu.

"What?" Gohan exclaimed, surprised at his foe.

"You may be fast, but can you handle two Buus!?" The Super Buus laughed in unison as they both attacked Gohan from different sides.

"This is new." Gohan smirked as he dodged both attacks and fired a double masenko at the pink duo.

"AHHH!" Buu was split into four pieces.

"I can do this all day!" Gohan laughed as he launched four simultaneous maseko's, now turning Buu into an asteroid field of pink goop.

"His regeneration abilities seem to be even greater than Cells." Gohan noted as he observed Super Buu regenerate. "It's going to take a far more powerful blast to destroy this guy than it took for Cell then… But… I can't… Not with Dad and then in there… Perhaps I could let myself be absorbed…" Gohan continued to ponder as the fight went on.

"DIE!" Buu unleashed thousands of the same blasts he used to wipe out the human race on Gohan. However, Gohan managed to dodge them all with ease.

"Oh come on Buu! You can give me more than that!" Gohan laughed. 'Wow, what is this feeling? My blood is boiling… What a thrill! Is this what my dad always talks about? Is this my Saiyan side kicking in?'

"CANDY!" Buu shot a beam, quickly turning Gohan into candy.

"No!" The Z Fighters all screamed.

"HA! HA! HA!" Buu roared with laughter.

"Oh come on Buu." Gohan the candy said, cutting Buu's laughter short. "This is what you got for me?"

Gohan then proceeded to beat the daylights out of Buu while just being a single piece of candy. And now that Gohan was so small, Buu had no chance of hitting him at all.

"ENOUGH!" Buu cried out as he turned Gohan back to normal. "Buu is not having fun."

"Gotta admit big guy, I'm not either! Come on! I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" Gohan chuckled, rolling his shoulders back.

"Gohan is just toying with Buu!?" Supreme Kai started, "What is it with these Saiyans!?"

"Saiyans are a warrior race Supreme Kai, even though Gohan is not a natural born fighter like his father, he still has a joy of battle deep inside that is showing itself now." Piccolo replied, "I think he also senses Goten, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks trapped inside Buu and is trying to find a way to get them out."

"Oh he better not let himself get absorbed like Vegeta and Goku," Supreme Kai started.

"Why don't we send someone to Namek and get the Dragon to wish the guys absorbed were let out?" Krillin suggested.

"What a great idea!" Supreme Kai stated, "Krillin and Dende come with me to Namek. Piccolo, tell Gohan our plan when you get the chance." Supreme Kai grabbed hold of Krillin and Dende and teleported away.

"Buu make dead, BUU MAKE DEAD!" Buu chanted as he and Gohan clashed, lighting up the now nighttime sky.

"Let's keep going Buu, I'm actually having a lot of fun!" Gohan chirped, seemingly forgetting briefly that he was fighting for the Universe. "You have a lot more in ya to give, right?"

"I keep mistaking Gohan for Goku, I have never seen him act like this while fighting before?" Piccolo laughed, seeing how much fun Gohan was having.

"He is a Saiyan Piccolo, and perhaps he's finally realised that." Tien replied.

"Heeheehee!" Gohan giggled, dancing around Buu's attacks. "That tickles Buu stop!"

"You bastard! You die! Please die! Die! Die!" Buu wailed, completely losing his cool.

"Unreal, how can Gohan be this strong! He's even stronger than Vegetto and I thought that was unreal!" Piccolo continued, marveling at his former pupil.

"Gohan is like no mortal I have ever seen." Elder Kai cut in. "And there is still a grand well of untapped potential yet."

"What!?" Piccolo and Tien said in unison.

"Say fellas," Mr. Satan started, being very nervous, "this Gohan kid looks very familiar to me… Where… where would I have seen him before?"

"Hmph," Piccolo snorted, "last I checked he was dating your daughter Videl… And he was the REAL one who defeated Cell."

"The… The real one… But the kid who defeated Cell had blonde hair!" Mr. Satan proclaimed, thinking he had solved something.

"That's because… ugh do I really need to explain this?" Piccolo moaned.

"He had his hair dyed blonde when he fought Cell for a school play he was in." Tien said, trying to get Mr. Satan to shut up.

"HAA!" Gohan blasted another kamehameha at Buu, sending him crashing down. "I have to say Buu, I'm now VERY disappointed that I spent all that time training when this is all you have for me… Oh well, too bad you only absorbed weaklings."

"He's… He's trying to get Buu to absorb him!" Piccolo shouted, sweating like a faucet. "Gohan! Do not let Buu absorb you, Supreme Kai is on Namek right now to wish your father and the others out!" Piccolo explained.

"What's that?" Buu said, overhearing Piccolo. "Buu cannot allow this." Buu put his finger to his head and instant transmissioned away.

"Shit! Elder Kai! Warp me to Namek now please!" Gohan shot as he zoomed down to the old Kai.

"Alright, the rest of you should come too, who knows when we're coming back to Earth." Elder Kai said as Piccolo, Tien, Mr. Satan, and Bee all went with Elder Kai to Namek.

"They already have the Dragon summoned but… Oh no!" Gohan cried out as he saw Super Buu attacking the Namekians and Supreme Kai, Krillin, and Dende who were all around Porunga.

"Buu must kill Dragon! Cannot allow wish to be granted." Buu roared as he charged up a powerful attack. "Ill canon!" Buu shot a huge blast of power just to be narrowly deflected by Gohan.

"HA!" Gohan blasted a retaliatory blast at Buu, trying to distract him so that Dende could use the Dragon to make the wish.

"How dare you!" Buu lashed out, falling for Gohan's bait and charging at the Saiyan with a powerful blow that sent Gohan flying.

"YA!" Gohan shot a beam out of his feet to propel himself back to Buu, returning the blow back to him.

"Damn you!" Buu cried as he crashed into the ground. "Buu make you suffer!" Buu began wildly firing blasts that Gohan could easily dodge.

"Don't you go and have a temper tantrum on me now Buu." Gohan taunted, seeing Dende finally make the wish.

"Dragon!" Dende shouted out in Namekian, "release all those Majin Buu has absorbed to increase his power!"

"NOOO!" Buu roared, focussing back on the Dragon and trying to stop Dende, but Gohan grabbed him before he could fire a blast and pinned him down.

"Your wish is granted." Porunga replied.

"Noooo!" Buu screamed. "You don't understand, I won't be me anymore!" Buu began a furious transformation that engulfed in a huge light, sending Gohan hurdling away. And within a few moments the light had died down. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and even Fat Buu were all lying down unconscious next to a much smaller, child-like Majin Buu.

"Ha, now he's much weak-" Gohan was cut short as Pure Buu stood up and began to power up far beyond what his previous incarnation could ever achieve.

"Oh no! I didn't even consider this!" Supreme Kai cried, "Pure Buu has retained all the power of the previous incarnation, but he now has no inhibitions since he no longer has any good guys in him and thus has become evil incarnate!"

"What!?" Gohan blubbered. Gohan then looked around and saw all the terrified Namekians. "Supreme Kai, let's get off this planet and go back to your world. The Namekians have already had to lose one planet, let's protect New Namek from any more destruction."

"Very well, grab the ones passed out Gohan, everyone else grab ahold of me!" Supreme Kai motioned to the other Z Fighters who quickly grabbed hold as Gohan grabbed Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten.

"Thank you son, we will keep the Dragon around in case you need to come back and use it's two other wishes." Elder Maury stated as Gohan gave him a quick nod.

"Wait, grab Buu too!" Mr. Satan told Gohan, pointing at Fat Buu.

"What?" Gohan replied.

"Please, he's good.. I… I swear it. He can help us defeat the little Buu!" Mr. Satan stammered.

"Fine!" Gohan replied, not thinking too much in this quick situation. "Hey Buu!" Gohan yelled at the now transformed Pure Buu. "Follow us." Supreme Kai teleported away to the land of the Kais. Once the gang all disappeared, Buu smirked and grunted as he instant transmissioned away to the Kai realm as well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Save the Universe! The Earth's Mightiest Warriors!**

"Buu's power… It's reached new heights I…. Is his power infinite!?" Piccolo stammered as Pure Buu arrived at the Land of the Kais.

"This is a big problem." Gohan stated, "He is too much for even me now… Piccolo! I need you to try to wake up my dad and Vegeta, I think I'm going to need some help." Gohan said as he turned to face off Pure Buu and launch a furious onslaught of punches.

"Right," Piccolo said as he turned to the 5 unconcious fighters. "Goku, Vegeta! Now is not the time to be taking a nap! We need you!" Piccolo said as he shook them furiously. "This isn't working… Hmm… Where is the Prince of Saiyans?" Piccolo asked with a big grin on his face.

"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Vegeta roared as he shot straight up, scaring Goku, Goten, and Trunks up as well.

"What the hell Vegeta, you almost popped my eardrum!" Goku yelled at his rival.

"Now is not the time you two, Gohan needs your help!" Piccolo barked, getting the two Saiyans attention.

"Wow! What has been going on, is that Gohan!" Goku marvelled looking up at his son. "That's incredible, even with Buu's seemingly infinite power, Gohan can still face him like that?"

"He's even far surpassed your damned Super Saiyan 3!" Vegeta replied, equally amazed.

"I know, it is astonishing, but Gohan said he does not believe he can defeat Buu on his own, and said you two need to help him." Piccolo explained.

"What!? Our power is nothing compared to theirs, what the hell are we going to do?" Vegeta blurted.

"Uhh, I don't know, you could fuse again!" Piccolo growled.

"Yeah no, not happening again, sorry." Vegeta grumbled, looking away.

"Stop being a baby Vegeta! I'ma go help my son!" Goku laughed as he began to power up to Super Saiyan 3 and fly off.

"WHAT! BABY!? How dare you Kakarot!" Vegeta boomed as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew off to Pure Buu and Gohan with Goku.

"Goten, we should help too!" Trunks said as he turned to his friend.

"What? But last time we fused it only lasted like 5 minutes!" Goten replied.

"That was when we were the long hair Super Saiyan. If we just do regular old Super Saiyan we could last 30 minutes and really give Buu a hurting!" Trunks laughed punching the air.

"Yeah!" Goten giggled.

"Fu-sion-HA!" And thus Super Saiyan Gotenks was born once again, and he flew up to Pure Buu and Gohan.

"Damn Saiyans." Piccolo cursed.

"Hey there son!" Goku chirped as he arrived at Gohan and Buu's standoff.

"Hey Dad! Hey Vegeta! Thanks a lot, this version of Buu is a lot tougher than his last one."

"I'm getting tired of this pink bastard, hey Buu!" Vegeta shouted, pointing at the demon. "How will you stack up against the three most elite of the Saiyan race!" Vegeta barked.

'Elite?' Goku thought to himself grinning. 'What happened to me being a low class weakling?'

"Make it four elites!" Gotenks proclaimed as he raced up as well. "Get ready Bazooka Joe, because Gotenks is back for round 2!"

"Alright, you can help, but none of your pageantry and idiotic showmanship." Vegeta hollered at his half-son.

"Y-yes dad… Or… half-dad." Gotenks stammered, not wanting to mess with Vegeta.

Buu gave a sadistic grin as he looked at the four Saiyans. "Finally…. Buu… Fight… Strong guys!" Buu let out a roar which unleashed a ki blast which sent the four Saiyans back.

Goku and Vegeta began the offensive as the two attacked in unison. Gohan powered up a kamehameha and Gotenks sent out the ghost kamikaze men to further distract Buu as Vegeta and Goku landed their punches.

"Dragon Fist!" Goku roared as he knocked Buu back into a tizzy, "NOW GOHAN!"

"HA!" Gohan let his power loose in an insane kamehameha wave that skyrocketed towards the dizzy Buu. However, as the beam and Buu connected, Buu began to fight back the beam and wound up disintegrating it with a vanishing ball.

"Woah! How the heck he do that!?" Goku marveled, amazed that Buu could completely disintegrate a kamehameha.

"Damn, if we can get a blast like that to directly hit the bastard, he'd be finished." Vegeta stated, "But if he can just disintegrate them like that, what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Galactic Donut!" Gotenks shouted as if on cue. Buu was trapped in Gotenks circle attack. "Do that big blast again Gohan!"

"Right!" Gohan nodded, "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Gohan fired off another unreal kamehameha wave, and this time it hit Buu directly. Buu let out a screech as he completely disintegrated.

"Is that it? I can't sense his energy." Gotenks asked.

"Damnit!" Gohan answered as he sees that one pink particle remained that quickly reformed into Pure Buu.

"He's invincible!" Goku said, wondering what it would actually take to kill Buu.

"Buu mad!" Buu roared as he began to furiously attack Vegeta, quickly sending him skyrocketing to the ground.

"Vegeta!" The three saiyans shouted in unison.

"Come get me now Buu!" Goku teased, wanting Buu to chase him now. And Buu blindly obliged, but whenever Buu was about to hit Goku, he would instant transmission to a different location.

"Gotenks, let's attack from the back while Dad has him distracted, then if my Dad attacks from the front, maybe we'll have a better chance of destroying every last piece of him." Gohan explained.

"Right." Gotenks replied as he and Gohan got into position to fire off their attacks.

"HA!" Gohan roared.

"Final FLASH!" Gotenks echoed as he shot off Vegeta's signature move.

"You too Dad!" Gohan shouted.

"Right! Ka-" Goku began to power up a blast but Pure Buu grabbed Goku and threw him in front of Gohan and Gotenks' blast.

"Shit! Father!" Gohan called out at he and Gotenks blast left Goku out cold and he too plummeted to the ground.

"This isn't good Gohan." Gotenks began to sweat.

"You got that right. How the hell are we going to kill this guy?" Gohan asked.

"Hey you!" Gohan and Gotenks looked down at the ground to see Mr. Satan yelling out. "Majin Buu! I am done with this nonsense. I don't care if this is a dream, no one hurts my daughter Videl and lives to tell the tale!" Mr. Satan dramatically shouted, getting in a fighting position.

"Mr. Satan! What the hell are you doing!?" Gohan cried out.

Pure Buu grinned as he powered up and sped to Mr. Satan with unreal speeds. "Uhhhh…" Mr. Satan stammered. "Wait! I was just kidding Buu!" Mr. Satan got to his knees to beg as Pure Buu was about to send a deadly blast, however, the blast was deflected. Mr. Satan looked up to see it was none other than Fat Buu who had saved him.

"Bu… Buu!?" Mr. Satan called out joyously, getting up to hug his friend.

"Get back Mr. Satan, Buu protect you from bad Buu." Fat Buu said.

"R.. Right. Go get him Buu!" Mr. Satan cheered as he quickly ran off to hide behind a rock.

"Now's my chance!" Gohan thought outloud. "While the two Buus are distracting each other, I can try to power up some more and give Buu and even more devastating blow."

"Right, I'll go down and help the Fat one-" Gotenks was cut off as he defused.

"Aw man!" Goten complained.

"Forget it Goten, we can still go help!" Trunks grinned.

"Right Trunks, let's go!" Goten giggled as the two powered up to Super Saiyan and zoomed down to assist Fat Buu.

Meanwhile Dende made his way to the fallen Goku and Vegeta and healed them. Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin are with Dende.

"I see, smart Gohan!" Goku grinned as he saw Gohan charging up a huge attack while Pure Buu was distracted.

"His attack still won't guarantee Buu's defeat Kakarot!" Vegeta stated. "If even so much as a molecule of Buu is left, he will regenerate."

"Let's attack Buu from every angle then!" Krillin chimed in. "If Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Fat Buu, me, Tien, you two, Piccolo, and Supreme Kai all blasted Buu at the same time at different angles, our chances of destroying every molecule right away will increase right?"

"Great idea Krillin!" Goku approved excitedly.

"Galick Gun!" Trunks shouted as he blasted Pure Buu, who was currently distracted with Fat Buu.

"Buu remember you two!" Fat Buu said pointing at the boys.

"Yeah guy, we're here to help you with this other Buu." Trunks explained.

"Right." Fat Buu nodded as the three all turned to Pure Buu.

"While those three are distracting Pure Buu." Goku started, getting excited, "Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta, Supreme Kai, let's all get in different areas around Buu and start charging up."

"Right!" The group replied in unison.

"Hold on Kakarot!" Vegeta started, "How are we going to let Gohan Trunks and Goten know of this plan?"

"Piccolo, you can speak to them telepathically right?" Goku turned to the Super Namekian.

"I will." Piccolo replied, knowing what Goku was going to say.

Goku nodded and then the six fighters all shot off into different positions surrounding Buu and began to power up.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks." Piccolo telepathically began speaking to the three.

"Piccolo?" Gohan replied as he was still powering up.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Goten and Trunks questioned as they teamed up on Pure Buu.

"Listen, all of us are charging our attacks alongside you Gohan. Once you feel you have enough power let us know and we will fire at Buu from all different angles. Before this, Goten and Trunks, you two must make sure you get out of the way and if possible fire a blast as well." Piccolo explained, cutting to the chase.

"Good idea." Gohan replied. "I'm going to only need a little bit more time."

"Good. I have a good feeling about this one." Piccolo affirmed as he began to power up.

"Alright Goten, finally the adults are doing something." Trunks joked.

"Yeah, let's hold Buu off so they can power up, right Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Right."

"Ghaaaa!" Pure Buu screeched as he disappeared and reappeared by Fat Buu, quickly firing off a vanishing ball.

"Ahhhh!" Fat Buu cried, being critically damaged by this attack. He managed to reform himself, but it took a lot out of him.

"Buu, are you okay?" Goten asked.

"Buu no let this Buu hurt Mr. Satan!" Fat Buu bellowed as he split himself into four Buus and launched and even fiercer onslaught at Pure Buu. However, Pure Buu escalated it and split himself into 6 pieces, one for each Fat Buu and two for Goten and Trunks.

"How the heck can they do that?" Goten asked, defending against his piece of Pure Buu.

"Being made out of gum is so cheap, this is no fair!" Trunks replied, blowing a hole through his Pure Buu, only to have it quickly regenerate.

After some more blows, the six Pure Buus and Four Fat Buus reformed. Pure Buu grew more frustrated.

"Buu done with games!" The demon grumbled, and swiftly sent a vanishing ball at Fat Buu once again, this time knocking him out cold.

"Buu!" Mr. Satan ran up to his passed out friend and quickly carried him away.

"Say bye!" Pure Buu roared as he charged at Goten and Trunks, knocking both of them out in a single blow.

"No!" Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta cried out in unison.

"How dare you!" Vegeta roared as he left his position to pound down on Buu.

"Vegeta no! Stay in position! He's just going to do the same to you!" Goku cried out after the furious Saiyan Prince. 'Why must you always do this?' Goku thought, reflecting on all the times Vegeta's actions have resulted in disaster.

"You bastard!" Vegeta roared as his power grew even further beyond Goku briefly as he utterly pounded down on the surprised Pure Buu.

"What?" Supreme Kai stammered. "Where did this come from?"

As Vegeta pounded down on Buu he had flashes of Future Trunks being killed by Cell. "Not today you demon!" Vegeta booted Buu to the ground and before he could get back up Vegeta picked up Goten and Trunks and in a flash brought them to where Hercule, Dende, Elder Kai, and the unconscious Fat Buu were. In another flash he reappeared in his spot, ready to fire the final blast at Buu.

"Vegeta." Goku whispered to himself as he made eye contact with the Prince. Goku began to flash back to when he had first met Vegeta, and recalled the entirety of their relationship to this moment, where Vegeta put his life on the line for not only his son, but also for Goku's. They gave each other a brief nod before turning back to face Pure Buu, ready for Gohan's signal.

"NOW!" Gohan roared, letting loose a Kamehameha of unreal power.

"HA!" Goku and Krillin boomed.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta barked.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" Piccolo belted.

"KA!" Supreme Kai shouted.

"KIKOHO!" Tien screamed.

The seven warriors blasts all hit Pure Buu at the same time. Buu tried to withstand the Z Fighters fury but it came to no avail. In a short period of time Buu became engulfed by the blasts, culminating in a spectacular explosion.

After half a minute, the Z Fighters could once again see after the great blast and found that there was no sign of Majin Buu.

"We… We did it!" Supreme Kai cheered.

"Thank god, it's over." Vegeta panted.

"Thank you all, we couldn't have done this without everyone's help!" Gohan chirped, giving a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Yeah Gohan!" Goten, who had just been healed by Dende along with Trunks, cheered , proud of his big brother.

"Well, I have to hand it to you though Gohan, without that power boost you received, that would not have worked." Piccolo admitted. "I think we all would have been…" Piccolo cut himself short as he spun to the crater where Buu once stood, now sensing a faint power begin to grow. "No…."

"WHAT!?" Supreme Kai stammered. "HOW!? IS HE INVINCIBLE?"

"Damn." Gohan grimaced, getting ready to face Buu again.

But what came next shocked everyone. Buu reappeared in the blink of an eye, and began furiously releasing a ton of ki blasts, each attacking one of the Z Fighters. Gohan managed to dodge his, and managed to deflect the ones going towards Goten and Trunks. The rest however, hit and mortally wounded the others. Elder Kai also missed, as he quickly teleported away before he was hit and then teleported back.

"No…." Gohan bleated as he saw all his friends fall.

"Buu finish." Buu groaned as he charged at Gohan.

Upon Buu's first impact with Gohan, he realised something. 'Buu has grown significantly weaker than before.. If only I didn't lose so much power from that last blast, I think I could have been able to have a chance… Wait!'

"Elder Kai!" Gohan called out as he was guarding against Buu's onslaught. "Return to Namek! Use the Dragon Balls there! Wish to restore my strength! Please!"

"Right, I'll-" Elder Kai was cut out by Buu.

"Me kill you!" Buu spluttered as he bulldozed towards Elder Kai. However, Elder Kai teleported away fast enough. Buu looked around confused, trying to see where he went, but Gohan came in quickly to give him a hard kick to get his attention back on him.

"Goten." Trunks whispered. "I think maybe we should fuse and go help Gohan."

Goten took a good look up at his brother fighting furiously with Buu. "No." Goten mouthed. "Gohan wants us to go to safety. It'll be easier for him to beat Buu if he doesn't have to worry about us getting hurt."

Trunks nodded. "Okay man, if you say so." The two flew off a safe distance away where they could still see the fight.

'Thanks Goten.' Gohan thought as he noticed the two go away as he was guarding against Buu's attacks.

Buu then did a quick teleport and Gohan quickly spun around to see him launching a vanishing ball at him. Gohan dodged the ball by the slimmest of margins.

"Whew." Gohan wheezed. "That would have been the end of me."

But Buu did not let up. Getting tired of fighting, he began to lob off numerous vanishing balls, just trying to get one to hit Gohan. But Gohan was cunning, not falling into Buu's trap.

"DIE!" Buu frustratingly roared as he chucked a massive vanishing ball at Gohan.

'Shit, if I just dodge this one, the whole planet will be destroyed. I have to try and block it… But Elder Kai hasn't made the wish yet… Do I even have enough power?' Gohan stressed as he used every ounce of power he could muster to fire off a Kamehameha to counter the Super Vanishing Ball.

"Damn!" Gohan shouted as the ball began to eat away his Kamehameha. 'Come on Gohan! Don't let these emotions cloud your judgement… Keep a calm mind. Keep a focused mind.' Gohan began to take deep slow breaths as he tapped back into some of his latent power and increased the power of the wave dramatically.

"Wow Goten, your brother has got to be the strongest guy ever! He still had that much power?" Trunks marveled.

"It won't last long though." Goten theorized.

'Damn, that power increase is fading fast.' Gohan observed. 'What's taking so long Elder Kai!?'

Gohan began to sweat as the ball came ever closer to him, now about to consume him. However, a faint beam joined Gohan's to fight back the ball. Gohan briefly turned to see a weak Vegeta firing a galick gun to join Gohan's blast. And quickly another wave came to aid Gohan. Gohan turned to his other side to see a weak Goku. 'Dad… Vegeta… Thank you.'

With the added help of Goku and Vegeta, Gohan was able to hold off the Super Vanishing Ball for a little bit longer. However, it now was getting closer and closer once again.

"Trunks let's go now! Gohan needs us!" Goten cried out as he blasted off to help, followed closely by Trunks.

'Thank you Goten, thank you Trunks.' Gohan saw Goten and Trunks join and power up and fire off a wave as well. Goten and Trunks helped push the ball back for a little more time as well. However, after a few more moments it began to travel back in the direction of Gohan and company. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were all blown away. It got within inches of Gohan's' nose.

"HAAAAAAA!" Gohan roared as an incredible burst of energy flooded through him. The Dragon Balls had finally been used to wish Gohan back to full strength. "Goodbye Majin Buu. Y'know, for as evil as you were, I did enjoy fighting you. Maybe someday in the future you could back as a better person so we could have a rematch… A rematch where I didn't have to rely on the Dragon Balls… yeah, I'd like that." And now, at full power and Pure Buu on the ropes, Gohan launched Buu's own Super Vanishing Ball back at him, completely destroying the evil incarnate on impact.

"It's done. This time… It's actually done." Gohan sighed as he along with Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku all flew to the ground.

"Now we're completely even Gohan." Vegeta said, pretending to be his usual self.

"I never got to thank you Vegeta." Goku interjected. "In that brief moment before we all attacked Buu, you became so powerful-even more powerful than my Super Saiyan 3-just to distract Buu so you could save my son. Thank you."

"I was saving my son too." Vegeta said, trying to deflect the compliment. "... But you're welcome Goku."

Everyone was in shock except Goku. He understood that that was a one time thing. Vegeta understood that if it hadn't been for Goku, he would have never had the strength to save his son. In fact, if it hadn't been for Goku, Vegeta wouldn't have a son. Vegeta would have died many years ago by Krillin's hand if Goku had not given him a second chance.

"Grab everyone who's hurt and bring them with me to Namek so they can heal them!" Elder Kai called out as he returned to the planet.

The five remaining warriors grabbed the others who were knocked out. As Gohan was heading to Elder Kai, he saw Fat Buu lying on the ground. He thought about it for a second and decided to grab him too.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked, confused and a little short tempered.

"Relax Vegeta, Gohan has the right idea, this Buu isn't evil, he's pals with Mr. Satan. He could be a real asset in the future." Goku said.

"Shove it Kakarot, stop being a clown, we can't let this guy have a second chance." Vegeta retorted.

"Oh come on Dad, he helped me and Goten, I think we should." Trunks chimed in.

"Ghhhnn.. Fine." Vegeta conceded.

Once on Namek the healers got to work and healed the fallen fighters up and with the final wish on the Namekian Balls they wished that everyone and everything that had been destroyed by Majin Buu or any of the Majin henchmen (Dabura, Majin Vegeta) be restored.

"Sorry about you two." Dende told Vegeta and Goku, who were both still dead. "We can wish you back when the balls get restored."

"Don't bother." Vegeta replied. The room grew quiet in shock. "Kakarot already told me he is staying dead, and if it's all the same I think the two of us will go train for a while somewhere in Other World."

"Yea, I was sort of thinking the same thing. And then after we've trained for a while we can finally have at each other full out! Oh it's gonna be so great!" Goku began to salivate at the prospect of fighting an even more powerful Vegeta.

"What!? Dad no! Come back, please! We need you dad!" Trunks began to tear up, tugging at his father's leg.

"You do not need me son." Vegeta tussled his son's hair, "You, Trunks, and Gohan have proven to be proud saiyan warriors. You only need yourselves."

"But what about the Earth?" Tien chimed in, "It was one thing with Goku gone, but now Vegeta too... I know the kids are strong and all, but what if som-"

"I'm going to continue my training Tien." Gohan interjected, looking at his father, "I allowed myself to grow rusty these last 7 years, and that in large part is why the situation with Buu spiraled as much as it did. I will not allow that to happen again. As much as I tried to avoid it, I am a Saiyan, a member of the proud warrior race. Even though I enjoy studies, in the heat of a thrilling battle is who I am… It's in my blood. I realised when fighting Buu that as horrible as he was, while fighting him I couldn't help but be excited the whole way through. I think I get it now Dad."

"It sure sounds like you do!" Goku chuckled. "And don't worry about Vegeta and I. Considering we helped save not just the mortal world but also Other World, I have a feeling we're gonna be allowed to visit you guys often."

"Excuse you?" Elder Kai cut in.

"Oh come on gramps! If you let us, I'll let you kiss this pretty Earth woman!"

"Oh really?" Elder Kai replied, giving it some thought.

"Hey Kakarot, this pretty Earth woman wouldn't happen to be MY wife, would it?" Vegeta replied, getting furious.

"Uhhh." Goku was caught red handed.

"You bastard. Whore out your own wife! Let's go right now you imbecile!" Vegeta exploded, powering up.

"Really Vegeta? I thought we were friends like two minutes ago!"

"Friends don't pimp out other friends' wives Kakarot!"

"Oh come on, it's just a kiss!"

And as Vegeta and Goku continued their typical arguing, a sense of calm and peace began to settle over the Universe. A peace that hopefully would remain for many years to come. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Supreme Kai, and yes, even Fat Buu. The universe's mightiest fighters had given it their all once again, and we all own them our lives.

After the two finished their idiotic arguing, the Z Fighters decided it was time to return home. They traveled back to the lookout. Goku and Vegeta came too to quickly say goodbye before they returned to the Other World.

"You guys! You did it!" Yamcha was the first one to notice Goku and company. The others quickly ran over in a warm group embrace. Vegeta managed to distance himself from the group to be with Bulma privately.

"Bulma. My actions… At that tournament yesterday, I-"

"I understand." Bulma cut Vegeta off as the two embraced. "You will stay dead then?"

"Aye." Vegeta replied, "My time, along with Kakarot's, is over in this world. But do not worry, Trunks, Gohan, and Kakarot's youngest will train to keep this world safe and thriving. And Kakarot and I will visit often."

Vegeta and Bulma continued to talk as many other conversations went on. One of which being Videl running up and giving Mr. Satan and Gohan two huge hugs. "I was so worried about you two! What happened with Buu?"

"Well, it turns out there was two Buu's. I defeated one of them, but the other, well, your Dad did all the work there." Gohan grinned at Mr. Satan as Fat Buu came out from hiding.

After an initial shock from the gang, Gohan explained how Mr. Satan befriended Fat Buu and turned him to the light, and how next time the Earth Dragon Balls can be gathered they should wish for the people of Earth to have their minds wiped of Majin Buu.

"Well guys, I think Vegeta and I need to get going. We'll come back to visit real soon, alright?" Goku concluded after several minutes of conversing.

"Goodbye Goku! Goodbye Vegeta!" The group all shouted emotionally as the Saiyan Prince and the low class warrior teleported away, back to the land of the dead.

"Thank you…" Gohan whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: 10 Years Later! A New Tenkaichi Budokai Begins!**

10 years had passed since the defeat of Majin Buu. Those years will be told another day. Pan, the 9 year old daughter of Gohan and Videl is training with Piccolo while Gohan and Videl are away.

"Don't use your eyes Pan, feel my ki." Piccolo instructed as a frustrated Pan tried desperately to land a hit on the wise Namekian.

"I'm trying Mr. Piccolo!" Pan snapped. "I just can't though."

"Nonsense. You are letting yourself get to angry, like your father once was. Calm your mind Pan. Let go of your frustrations." Piccolo instructed.

Pan began to take several deep breaths, regaining her cool. "AHA!" Pan shouted as she finally landed a heavy blow on Piccolo.

"Ow! Pan not so hard!" Piccolo laughed, marvelling at the child's raw strength.

"Stop playing Mr. Piccolo, I know that didn't hurt you. I can't even go Super Saiyan!" Pan pouted.

"You'll get there eventually kid." Piccolo promised. "Took your grandfather until he was in his 20's to become a Super Saiyan."

"But…" Pan started, "but what if 1/4th saiyan blood isn't enough to go Super Saiyan?"

Piccolo was at a loss for words. Pan was the first 1/4th saiyan. Goten and Trunks had no problem becoming one at a young age, and so it may in fact be that Pan simply did not have enough Saiyan in her to reach that new level. "You will Pan, I promise."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes." Piccolo replied begrudgingly, not wanting to give a promise he couldn't keep. "Oh look, your parents are back."

"Mom! Dad! Hi!" Pan shouted as her parents flew down to greet her.

"Hey Pan! Were you playing around with Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, picking Pan up and putting her on his shoulder.

"No! We were training! Mr. Piccolo got me to sense his energy and I was able to give him a good slug!" Pan laughed, reenacting it.

"Haha! Really now. Thanks Piccolo." Gohan turned to his old friend, "Say, are you entering in the tournament this weekend?

"I wasn't planning on it, why are you?" Piccolo replied.

"Yeah, King Yemma told me he took me up on my offer and reincarnated Majin Buu as a good guy. He's gonna be at the tournament this weekend and I wanna go and see what he's made of."

"Ma- Majin Buu?" Piccolo stammered, promptly collecting his cool. "Very well, if you are going to enter, I may as well too, it could be fun. We never got to finish that last tournament 10 years ago."

"Yeah." Gohan replied. "What about you Pan? You wanna enter too!?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Pan flew off her father's shoulder and began to fly around in excitement.

"Alright. Pan you go back home with Mom, I'm going to go pay a visit to some old friends and see if they want to enter as well." Gohan said as he flew off.

First, Gohan flew to the residence of Krillin and Android 18. "I don't think I will Gohan, I threw my back out last week stopping a skyscraper from falling, I'm sore."

"I'm entering though." 18 interjected. "That bastard Satan never gave me the prize money from last time, it's time the champ is dethroned."

"Just go easy on him 18." Gohan laughed, not wanting his father-in-law to be too badly hurt.

Next, Gohan went to visit Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. "I was already going to go." Tien laughed, "Chiaotzu was just going to watch though, but if you want him to rig the lottery for you, he can." Tien said as Chiaotzu giggled.

"Cool, I think I may take you up on that, thanks guys." Gohan replied.

Gohan then went to Capsule Corp. to invite Trunks and Bra and see if they knew where Goten was at. As Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp. he grinned as he saw Trunks and Bra sparring. Trunks was Super Saiyan.

"No fair Trunks!" Bra yelled at her brother as they fought. "I can't go Super Saiyan! No fair!"

"Does that make you angry Bra! Come on get angry!" Trunks shouted, trying to get his sister to transform.

"Stop yelling at me!" The 8 year old half Saiyan began to cry. Bra was conceived when Goku and Vegeta came to visit for Bulma's birthday. A birthday interrupted by a certain destructive cat...

"Hey-hey don't cry!" Trunks tried to calm her down. "Oh thank god Gohan, help me out here!"

"It's fine Bra, your brother is just being an idiot. If you want you can come train with me for a while and I can help you get so strong Trunks will have wished he never said anything!" Gohan winked, helping Bra get up.

"Yeah! That sounds good!" Bra cheered.

"Gohan! What brings you our way!" Bulma greeted as she walked outside with drinks for her kids.

"Oh hey Bulma! I just came by to see if Bra and Trunks wanted to enter the tournament this weekend." Gohan replied, giving Bulma a hug.

"Oh the tournament is this weekend? If you win you get a ton of Zeni right? Hell yeah I'm entering!" Trunks interjected.

"Hold on Trunks, you're working this weekend!" Bulma lectured. Trunks had been working as Bulma's secretary at Capsule Corp. for some time.

"Sorry Mom, I quit. If I can win this tournament I won't have to work ever again!" Trunks replied.

"Trunks! … Oh well, you're an adult now I guess." Bulma groaned.

"What about me mom!" Bra begged.

"Fine." Bulma conceded.

"Cool." Gohan started. "Hey Trunks, do you know where my brother is? My mom hasn't seen him in a few days and is having a stroke about it."

"Goten?" Trunks began laughing. "Last I heard he was spending the week with some girl down on an island in the Southern Ocean."

"Why am I not surprised. Do you know where the two are hold up at?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'll come with you, it'll be funny to crash Goten's little party." Trunks chuckled as he and Gohan flew off to the South.

"I remember the last time I fought Satan at the last tournament we went to." Trunks recollected. "I knocked him out with a baby punch and he pretended like he let me." Trunks began laughing. "I could probably just breath on him now."

"That's all good, but if you do make it to the championships against him, please make it look less… lopsided." Gohan remarked.

"Yeah whatever." Trunks passively replied. "Look, I can sense Goten there on that island."

"Right, let's go say hi." Gohan smirked as the two flew down to find Goten and a mysterious girl in a hot tub.

"This has been so wonderful Goten." The mysterious girl cooed, leaning in to kiss the saiyan.

"Oh Felicia," Goten cheesily stammered as he leaned in to kiss Felicia.

"How's it going here kids?" Trunks interrupted, shoving his grinning mug in between the two love birds.

"Trunks! What the hell man why are you here I told you all that stuff in confidence… And what do you mean 'kids' we're like the same age!" Goten shot out of the hot tub furious.

"Last I checked, I'm 18. I'm an adult, while you on the other hand are still 17 there pal." Trunks ribbed Goten. "Hey Felicia, sorry about this."

"It's alright Trunks." Felicia gave a fake smile as Gohan now landed.

"Gohan! Why are you here too!" Goten exclaimed, now starting to sweat.

"Gohan? Who is this Gu-gu?" Felicia asked Goten.

"Gugu!?" Trunks howled upon hearing Goten's pet name.

"This… Uhh… this is…" Goten stammered.

"I'm Goten's older brother, nice to meet you." Gohan nodded to Felicia, before quickly turning back to Goten. "Goten, Mom has been worried sick what the hell is wrong with you!?" Gohan barked.

"Wait hold on Goten, I thought you said your family all died in a car accident when you were 4?!" Felicia interjected.

"Felicia babe, wait, it's not what it-" Felicia smacked Goten flat on his ass and stormed off.

"Why the hell did you tell Felicia your family all died?" Trunks asked, still bubbling of laughter.

"It was the only way I could seduce her, shut up Trunks!" Goten gave a love tap to his buddy. "Oh well, she was kind of annoying anyways. She was into cats way too much for me… So why are you two here anyways?"

"There's a tournament this weekend Goten, I think it would be good if you joined." Gohan explained.

"Yeah I think I'm good bro, I gotta think of some new pickup lines since that last one was a big old bust." Goten replied casually, trying to fix his hair.

"If you don't join the tournament I'm telling mom what you were off doing. If you do join… You hit your head and were in a hospital for a few days… Which is it Goten?" Gohan laid it out plainly.

"Damnit man, fine, I'll join the stupid fighting thing." Goten gave in.

"Alright cool, head home now and I'll call mom later to verify your excuse." Gohan finished.

Right as the three were about to leave, a familiar voice entered their heads. "That sounds like a lot of fun guys! I think we might join too!"

"Dad!?" Goten and Gohan shouted in unison.

"Vegeta and I haven't seen you guys in a few years, and this sounds like a great chance! We finally get to finish that tournament from all those years ago! I'll see you all then!" Goku's voice disappeared.

"This is gonna be awesome I get to see Dad!" Trunks cheered. "I get to… Oh shit!" Trunks all of a sudden became very upset. "If Goku and my Dad are entering, there's no way I'm getting the prize money!"

As Trunks began to feel sorry for himself, the three shot up in unison. "Do you guys sense that? A huge power has just arrived on the planet?" Gohan observed.

"Bu-it's fading!" Trunks continued. "They might be hurt, let's go see!"

And so the three Saiyans launched off to the northern region to find an interesting ship had crash landed and just outside an odd alien was lying on a rock. The the gang got closer, and they realised the alien was bleeding out.

"Oh my goodness! Can we help sir!? We can try and get some medical attention!" Gohan shouted as he rocketed to the dying alien.

"N-no. I am fine." The alien replied, giving a faint smile. "You see, I h-have finally defeated the demon that killed my brother, I can now die in peace. I… I'm ready to die in peace." The alien began to close his eyes, but gave Gohan a hard look. "You look like a man of great conviction. I'd like you to have my only remaining possession. It is in my ship." The alien pointed to his ship wanting Gohan to get it.

"A sword! It's craftsmanship is incredible!" Gohan exclaimed, bringing the sword out of the ship, only to see the alien had passed away. "That is too bad… At least he was happy in his final moments. Goten, go on and bury him will ya?" Gohan told his brother as he examined the sword. 'Why does this sword look so familiar. I could swear I have seen it before… WAIT!' Gohan's head shot up.

"Trunks... I think you should have the sword." Gohan declared, handing the sword to the purple haired saiyan.

"What the hell Gohan! I'm burying the guy! Why not me?" Goten complained.

"Because Trunks trains very hard, unlike you. You are a huge slack off." Gohan lectured his brother, though that was not the real reason he gave it to Trunks…

"Jeez, thanks Gohan, this thing is cool, and strong too, it might be useful in combat and stuff!" Trunks thanked Gohan, beginning to play with his new gift.

"Man that looks like fun." Goten grumbled watching his friend have a blast with his new toy.

And as Goten lamented his sorrows a few days passed and finally the day of the Tournament had arrived. 18, Krillin, Marron, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten (who is now in a head wrap and being waited on by his mother, pretending to be injured) Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan, Fat Buu, and Mr. Satan all met up before the tournament. Bulma went and before the tournament installed an energy shield to surround the arena so the fighters could fight at full power without damaging anything.

"Oh, you are joining after all Krillin, awesome!" Gohan beamed as he saw Krillin enter his name into the roster.

"Yeah, I realised I was just making excuses for myself." Krillin admitted. "Also 18 wanted to increase the chances of winning the prize money."

"Heya guys!" The gang all spun around to see Goku and Vegeta once more in their presence, sporting their usual halos.

The gang erupted in greetings as Vegeta and Goku were swarmed. "Oi who stepped on my foot!" Vegeta barked, before realising it was his daughter Bra. Vegeta's face grew light. "Hey Bra, how have you been?" Vegeta asked as he hugged his daughter.

"Hiya daddy!" Bra began nonchalantly. "I've been alright, I'm trying to beat Trunks to get that dumb smug grin off his face but it's been hard so Gohan promised to train me!"

"Oh really, your brother has a dumb smug grin?" Vegeta chuckled as he stood up to see Trunks grown up. "You've still been training. Good." Vegeta stated plainly to Trunks as the two embraced.

"Goten you're really weak now huh?" Goku said without a second thought as he hugged his son. Goten fell backwards.

"Yeah I know, all he can think about is girls Goku." Trunks chimed in, loving to embarrass his best friend.

"Trunks shh!" Goten tried to silence Trunks.

"Can you even still go Super Saiyan?" Goku chuckled.

"I can so! Just you guys wait for the fights, I'll show you." Goten clenched his fist.

"Hey guys, before we go in, let's lay a few ground rules." Gohan cut in. "I don't think anyone should use a power past a Super Saiyan 3 if you can power up that much. Also, no cheap shots in any private areas, and-"

"Like the pee pee area?" Bra asked, only to become frustrated at everyone's laughter.

After a few hours of catching up, the fighters participating all had to gather inside to do the lottery to see who would fight who. Thanks to Chiaotzu, Gohan made sure he got to fight the Majin Buu reincarnate Uub in the first round. The fighters were Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Tien, Uub, Fat Buu, Master Roshi, Giant Tiger, and Madeline. The matches for the first round were ordered as follows:

Match 1: Pan vs. Giant Tiger

Match 2: Krillin vs. Tien

Match 3: Bra vs. Madeline

Match 4: Master Roshi vs. 18

Match 5: Gohan vs. Uub

Match 6: Goku vs. Piccolo

Match 7: Vegeta vs. Fat Buu

Match 8: Goten vs. Trunks

"Looks like you're up first Pan!" Goten shouted over to Pan, giving her an air high five.

"Yay yay yay!" Pan jumped up and down excited as she was quickly whisked out to face Giant Tiger.

"Good luck sweetie!" Gohan called as her daughter left sight. After a few minutes the other fighters were allowed to go out and watch the matches if they liked.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer shouted, getting the crowds attention. "We have for you the first match of the 27th Tenkaichi Budokai! This first match is a doozy, we have the great hulk know as Giant Tiger against the precocious child wonder Pan! And guess what folks! Pan is the granddaughter of the Great Mr. Satan!"

Pan and Giant Tiger both walked out on the stage. "Aren't you worried about Pan at all Gohan, that beast's thumb is as big as Pan!" Krillin asked, shocked Gohan and Pan both didn't break a sweat at this matchup.

"Oh please Krillin." Gohan laughed. "I more worried for this Tiger guy."

"This must me a joke!" Giant Tiger bellowed, looking at Pan's size. "This can't be allowed, can it? Oh well, sorry little girl, but I'm in this thing to win it!"

"Me too Big Tiger guy!" Pan smirked.

"Ready… Fight!"

Pan lept up without hesitation and backhanded Giant Tiger in the face. As bones began to crack, Giant Tiger was sent skyrocketing out of bounds and landed on his back. The arena grew silent for some time.

"I… I can't believe it folks! Pan has possibly won in the shortest time ever recorded!" The announcer yelled, getting the crowd to cheer as Pan merrily skipped backstage.

"Wow, amazing Pan!" Goku congratulated in awe.

"Thanks Gramppy Goku, it was nothin'!" Pan giggled.

"She sure takes after you, eh dad?" Gohan ribbed.

"Our next match is between two veterans of the tournament who haven't shown their faces in quite some time. Krillin vs. the former World Champion Tien Shinhan!" The announcer signaled for Krillin and Tien to step up.

"You ready Krillin?" Tien asked his old friend.

"You better believe it." Krillin replied back.

"This is going to be a super interesting fight!" Goku bounced up and down elated. "I honestly don't know who's going to win!"

"My money's on Tien." Goten piped up. "Tien never stops training and Krillin didn't even want to show up today."

"What's that?" 18 angrily spun to Goten as Goten leaped back in terror.

"Well if Goten thinks Tien, then Krillin probably will win!" Trunks laughed.

"Their both expert fighters." Vegeta interjected, surprising everyone that he would compliment the two humans. "If they were saiyans they would give Gohan a run for his money."

"Ar… Are you really my dad? Like for real though." Trunks stammered.

"Ready… Fight!" The announcer belted as Tien and Krillin faced off. Neither moved an inch, they stood still, waiting for the other. Then, finally…

"Kikoho!" Tien blasted his signature attack Krillin's way.

"Kienzan!" Krillin sent his powerful ki disks as a counter attack. The kienzan sliced the kikoho in half, giving Krillin a path to get right to Tien. And as Krillin launched himself at Tien the two began a fiercely trading punches. The two continued fighting close quarters on the ground for several minutes.

"Taioken!" Tien sent out his blinding attack. However, even though Krillin could not see, he simply stayed calm and continued to sense Tien's energy, effectively dodging Tien's onslaught of attacks. "Impressive Krillin I must say!" Tien grinned, "But not good enough!" Tien backflipped as a second Tien created from the multiform technique dropped down on Krillin from above. Tien had spilt bodies when Krillin was focussing his energy on the single Tien while he was blinded. However, as the other Tien went to hit Krillin, it was revealed that Krillin was an afterimage.

"What!?" Tien blurted as Krillin was a step ahead of him. Before he could turn around he heard Krillin.

"HA!" Krillin blasted a full power Kamehameha Wave right at Tien's back. That Tien went flying, crashing into the other one to reform the single Tien.

"Clever Krillin. Very clever." Tien wiped the sweat from his brow as he stared his opponent down. "Very well."

Tien shot up high into the air. "I have to admit Krillin, you are a genius at ground combat, but in the air, my third eye sees all, Kikoho!" Tien blasted his kikoho at the stage. Krillin dodged it, but the stage was left as a giant hole so Krillin had to stay in the air.

"Alright Tien, let's see how much that third eye really can see." Krillin began to power up, but what came next shocked everyone. "KAIOKEN!" Krillin unleashed the attack that was once believed to only be known by Goku.

"What? How did Krillin learn the Kaioken!?" Goku stammered.

"When I told him he was going to enter the tournament, he went out and asked Dende to visit King Kai." 18 explained. "King Kai taught him the Kaioken and Krillin spent some time in the time chamber mastering the form."

"Crazy! With Krillin's already impressive base power, he's gotta be as strong as a Super Saiyan now!" Goku marveled at his best friend.

"I don't know about all of that Kakarot!" Vegeta piped in, not wanting to give the guy too much credit.

"Yah yah yah yah yah!" Krillin unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks Tien's way. Tien was able to block most of them, but with the Kaioken drastically increasing Krillin's speed, Tien got clobbered. Krillin gave Tien one more good punch as Tien went rocketing out of bounds.

"Tien is out of bounds! The winner is Krillin!" The announcer declared as the crowd went wild.

Krillin flew down to help Tien up. "Incredible Krillin, would you please teach me the Kaioken sometime?"

"Sure Tien."

After a short break as the arena was put back together, the next match was on. "Our next match has Bra, the friend of Pan, facing off against Madeline Winsborow of the Winsborow Academy for advanced martial arts.

"Wish me luck you guys!" Bra yelled excitedly as she ran out into the arena.

"Try not to kill her Bra, we don't want to gather the Dragon Balls." Vegeta called out.

"I will not treat you like a child like that Giant Tiger did to your friend. Are you ready Bra?" Madeline asked as she got into position.

"Yea!" Bra chirped.

"Ready… Go!"

"Yaaa!" Madeline raced towards Bra as she began the first strike, furiously assaulting Bra, quickly knocking Bra to the ground. "I'm sorry Bra, but I had to end things qui-" Madeline was cut off as Bra bounced back up.

"That was fun! My turn!" Bra charged at Madeline and began hitting her. While Madeline was able dodge some, the ones she didn't stung very bad, but she managed to stay strong, eventually landing in a spin kick to Bra's head.

"Ow! That hurt a lot! Watcha do that for?" Bra held her head in pain.

"Do you think this is a game!? I am trying to defeat you!" Madeline shouted.

"Fine, I'm done playing then." Bra pouted as she blasted out a galick gun that sent Madeline spiralling towards the out of bounds.

"And Madeline is out! Bra is the winner!"

"Woo-hoo!" Bra cheered as she danced of stage.

"Ha! Fool." Vegeta snorted.

"Our next match is the old Master Roshi, a seasoned veteran here at the Budokai, against a mysterious fighter known as 18."

"I give up!" Roshi yelled as he crawled out of the women's' restroom, followed shortly after by 18.

"Disgusting pig!" 18 barked Roshi's way. "How the hell do you even have a shrinking device like that anyways?"

"I got this thing a looong time ago." Roshi replied, reminiscing back to a simpler time.

"Our next match is Son Gohan, the son in law of the champ and son of the former champ Goku, vs. the young up and comer Uub!" The announcer beckoned for the two fighters to enter the stage.

"Good luck!" Gohan stuck his hand out to Uub, but was shocked when he found that Uub was incredibly nervous and his handshake was frail. "Why so nervous? This is gonna be fun!" Gohan tried to ease the anxiety as he held his hand behind his head. Uub gave a very quick nod to Gohan as he got in position, shaking in fear.

"Ready? Begin!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Tournament Continues! Who Will Make it to the Finals!**

"YAAA!" Gohan shouted as he rocketed towards Uub. Gohan was expecting Uub to counter, however Uub quickly rocketed to the ground, protecting himself in the fetal position.

"THAT'S the reincarnation of Majin Buu!?" Vegeta laughed, almost choking on his drink. "Gohan's wasting his time."

"I don't know about that Vegeta." Goku replied. "Let's just see how this plays out.."

"Damnit Kakarot must you always contradict me!?"

"Aren't… Aren't you gonna fight back?" Gohan asked confused. He was expecting a clean rematch with someone who had the power of Pure Buu so he could see how much he had grown, but this was greatly disappointing.

"I… I…" Uub sputtered, seeming to be having a panic attack.

"C.. Come on! I know you're strong! Hit me a couple of times…" Gohan began to think, "Oh, well I guess your mother was right about you." Gohan badgered as he began to walk away from Uub.

"Wha-what?!" Uub shot up, confused.

"Well when I was at your house last night with your mom, she told me how much of a scaredy cat you are." Gohan jeered, trying to egg the kid on.

"My… mother!" Uub grew fuming mad.

"Oh yeah, your mom has me come over all the time kid. And each and every time she tells me how much of a weakling you are!"

"How… HOW DARE YOU! MY MOTHER HAS NEVER MET YOU! AND I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" Uub erupted as he skyrocketed towards Gohan.

"Finally! Alright here we-" Gohan was cut short as Uub caught him off guard, pounding Gohan furiously.

"YOU ARE THE WEAKLING!" Uub roared as he shot a ki blast, sending Gohan rocketing up into the air.

"Wow! That was great!" Gohan chittered. "His raw power is huge, he just doesn't know how to control it… Kamehameha!" Gohan belted a blast down at Uub, which he managed to narrowly dodge.

"Gohan really has him going!" Piccolo chuckled, seeing how mad Uub was.

"Kid sure has a temper, I guess he is Majin Buu then eh?" Goku added.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" Uub began launching a furious barrage of attacks Gohan's way. Gohan managed to dodge most of them, but he took a couple to the face.

'Hm… He still is nowhere near the strength of a Super Saiyan… But maybe that would just come with some training.' Gohan thought to himself as he appeared behind Uub to give him a powerful blow to the back, sending him flipping to the other end of the arena. 'You fought well kid, but you need to trai-'

Gohan was cut off as Uub effortlessly leaped back up. The rage in his eyes burned even brighter. "YA!" Uub unleashed a torrent of kicks Gohan's way, once again taking him by surprise. He took a few blows to the gut, almost knocking Gohan out of the ring.

"Wow Uub. You made a strong comeback, I'll give ya that. But it's time for me to end this. Kamehameha!" Gohan shot a kamehameha so large Uub could not dodge it. Instead, Uub tackled it head on.

"AHHHHH!" Uub shot his own ki blast to counter Gohan, and it held it off somewhat. However, this did not last long and soon Uub cast up into the air.

'How did he hold a blast of that power off for that long?' Gohan marveled, realising he hadn't given Uub enough credit. Uub fell back down towards the ground. Not knowing how to fly, he shot a ki blast to send him back into the ring.

"I will never give up!" Uub chanted as he charged at Gohan.

"I give up!"

"What?" Uub stopped in his tracks as Gohan threw in the white flag and stuck his arm out to shake Uub's hand.

"That was awesome Uub, sorry if I upset you, but I thought maybe the only way to see your real power was if I made you mad."

"Wait. So you said those things to try and make me fight better?" Uub replied, confused at why an opponent in the tournament might do this.

"Yeah! And you shocked me you are really strong. But you could be a million times stronger with some training. And that's why I quit, because I want you to take the next matches in this tournament as a learning experience and some valuable training. Because if you can harness all your latent power… Well, let's just say then we can have a rematch." Gohan winked as the two headed backstage.

"Wow! Thank you so much Mr. Gohan. Gosh! That's so nice of you! You must be very strong then huh? Would ya give me some pointers before the next fight?" Uub asked.

"Sure. In fact there's probably going to be an hour or two before your next fight, I'll take ya to a place where we can make the most of that time." Gohan said as he and Uub headed off for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In the chamber, Gohan and Uub wound up getting 18 days to train before they had to leave for Uub's next match.

"Interesting folks! The last two matches have both been decided by forfeit. Let's hope that trend doesn't continue. Our next match is gonna be a great one, an epic rematch of the finals match of the 23'rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku vs. Piccolo!"

"You up for this Piccolo?" Goku grinned as the two walked out on stage.

"Oh I am ready, you better have been training in Other World all these years, because I have grown far more powerful than I was ten years ago."

"Awesome, I'm looking forward to this fight than!" Goku jested, not taking Piccolo completely serious.

"Kakarot is a fool for not taking the Namekian seriously." Vegeta stated, sensing the vast increases in his power.

"Really? Piccolo?" Bra laughed, knowing Piccolo as a much softer being.

"Where'd my daddy go?" Pan asked.

"Probably went off to talk with that Majin Buu guy." Goten said turning to Pan.

"And… Begin!" The announcer blared.

"HAAAA! I'm gonna go all out!" Piccolo boomed as he began to power up dramatically.

"Is… Is this really you Piccolo?!" Goku shook as he sensed enormous valleys of power erupt within the Namekian.

"Ahhh." Piccolo finished powering up. "Last time I sparred with your son, we figured my power was about as much as your Super Saiyan 3." Piccolo proclaimed as he blasted off to his old rival.

"Wow… Oh shoot!" Goku cried out as he barely dodged Piccolo's attack. "I need to power up now too. I should have done it when Piccolo was but I was so distracted by his power! Damn, and I know Piccolo isn't going to give me any room." Goku could only dodge some of Piccolo's attacks, and was getting absolutely pummeled by some of Piccolo's others.

"Wow! Unreal!" Krillin shouted, blown away Piccolo could lay a finger on Goku.

"Kakarot, you damn clown!" Vegeta belly laughed. "If Kakarot could get himself to full power, he could take the namekian down no problem, but his arrogance has gotten the better of him. Piccolo knows he cannot let Goku have even a second of breathing room. As long as Piccolo keeps up this attack, Goku has no chance."

"You should have taken me seriously Goku!" Piccolo scolded as he annihilated Goku with his attacks. The beatdown of Goku continued for several more minutes.

"Give up yet?" Piccolo asked, not letting up on his fury.

'Damn… I hate using this move in battle, but it's my only choice.' Goku thought to himself as he raised his finger to his head and teleported away and out of sight. 'Whew, now I have some time to charge u-' Goku was cut off as he was hit by Piccolo, being rocketed to the hard earth, getting ringed out.

"The winner is Piccolo!" The announcer cheered.

"But… How?" Goku asked as Piccolo helped him up and gave him a senzu.

"I knew you might use your instant transmission, so while I had you completely distracted with my attacks, I split my being into 8 parts, and sent 7 of them in all of the surrounding areas of the arena to try and spot you if you did it." Piccolo explained.

"Wow… So you beat me that bad with 1/8th your power. Wow Piccolo, that's incredible!" Goku giggled, thrilled at his friends power.

"Oh please Goku, we both know that if we were both at full power you would have destroyed me… But my strategy was legitimate and it got me results." Piccolo admitted.

"Oh well, I can spend the rest of my time here catching up then!" Goku figured, not upset in the slightest.

"Wow Piccolo! That was awesome!" Everyone congratulated Piccolo on his tremendous upset victory over Goku. Goku made sure to steer clear of a very pleased Vegeta, not wanting to hear any remarks he may be dying to say.

"Our next fight is Vegeta vs. Mr. Buu!" The announcer shouted, signalling the two to enter the arena.

'Interesting.' Vegeta thought to himself as he eyed Buu. 'I gave my life trying to destroy this bastard. And now he stands before me in a tournament as an ally…' Vegeta briefly compared Buu's transformation to his own before focussing on the fight. 'No matter, I'm not holding back like that clown Kakarot. I'm giving this bastard everything I've got.'

"You gonna play with Buu?" Fat Buu asked Vegeta.

"Ye-yea… We're gonna play," Vegeta spit out, not liking the term 'play'.

"Ready… Go!"

"YAYAYA!" Vegeta launched an array of ki blasts to keep Buu distracted so he could power up.

"Oooh! Pretty colours! Wow! You can do stuff like Buu! Not boring like muscle guys Mr. Satan always have around!" Buu clapped, enjoying himself.

"HAAA!" Vegeta powered up to reveal he had unlocked the power of the Super Saiyan 3.

"Woah!" Most of the gang shouted out. "When did Vegeta get this kind of power!?"

"Yeah, Vegeta and I are pretty much on equal ground now." Goku chirped. "I try and stay ahead, but he is determined, I'll tell ya!"

"Oooh!" Buu clapped.

The two skyrocketed towards each other with tremendous power, giving out devastating blows. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta blasted his attack off. Buu dodged it, but became off balance and began hopping on one foot.

"YA!" Vegeta blasted another Big Bang Attack at Buu's hopping foot, sending Buu crashing down to the ground. But as Vegeta went to finish the job, Buu shot back up, happy as a clam.

"Wow! That was fun! Buu use big attack now!" Fat Buu laughed as he prepared to fire a full power Majin Kamehameha at Vegeta.

"Very well." Vegeta began to charge a final flash.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta belted, countering Buu's attack. The two beams clashed on even ground.

'Damn, this bastard has gotten stronger over the years too.' Vegeta noted to himself, still trying to overpower Buu with his blast. 'But…'

"YAAAAA!" Vegeta pumped all his power into his attack, sending Buu rocketing out of bounds. 'I have grown more powerful than you can imagine.'

"The winner is Vegeta!"

"That was lots of fun!" Buu clapped excited. "You were really good! Buu was supposed to make it to final round to fight Mr. Satan, but I had fun, so oh well!"

"Folks our next match is a battle between best friends. Goten vs. Trunks! If you can remember, these two once fought in the Jr. division, where Trunks was the champion! Has Goten prepared enough for an upset!?"

"Man I don't know if I can beat my dad in the next round." Trunks said to himself as he and Goten walked on stage. "He got really strong!"

"IF you get to the next round!" Goten interjected.

"Huh? Yeah, okay." Trunks said passingly.

"Ready… Go!"

"HAAAAAA!" Trunks began to power up, quickly becoming a Super Saiyan 2. "Now your turn Goten, can ya still turn regular Super Saiyan?" Trunks teased.

"You're making a mistake Trunks." Goten grinned. Trunks grew confused when suddenly he was slammed in the back heavy by Goten. Trunks fell to the ground, and slowly got up, hurt and confused. "How the hell did you do that Goten? I was watching you in front of me?"

"You have been underestimating me Trunks. I spent a while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the tournament, and I've picked up a few new tricks." Goten revealed, "What you saw was just an afterimage I made while you were powering up." Goten explained, powering up to Super Saiyan.

'Wow.' Trunks thought to himself. 'He's only a regular Super Saiyan, but his power is huge. He must have done a lot of training in his base form to increase the multiplier… Not to mention he seems to actually have a strategy… Alright Goten, you son of a bitch, let's dance.' Trunks began launching Ki grenades into Goten's direction, allowing him to get up into the sky.

"Wow, Goten is a lot stronger than I originally thought! A lot more cunning too!" Goku admitted with surprise.

"He still stands no chance against Trunks!" Vegeta cut in.

"Galick!" Trunks began to charge a Galick gun. However as Goten began to prepare to deflect Trunks stopped and traveled at unreal speeds to Goten, catching him off guard and giving him a few solid blows.

"Damn! That was pretty good Trunks!" Goten chuckled, brushing himself off. "But can you handle this?" Goten began launching tons of yellow ki orbs all around Trunks. Trunks began dodging them, but quickly realised Goten was not necessarily aiming for him.

"Goten and I trained together in the chamber. I taught him a few of my moves." Piccolo smirked as the gang all watched the clueless Trunks fall into Goten's trap.

"What the hell are you doing Goten, you keep missin-" Trunks cut himself short as he realised Goten had surrounded him with the ki orbs. "Damn."

"Hellzone Grenade!" Goten roared as he absolutely decimated Trunks, causing the purple haired saiyan to crash to the arena floor in pain. "Now to finish this, SHOCK WAVE!" Goten dramatically proclaimed as he shot out a ki wall, aiming to send Trunks out of the ring. However, Trunks flipped back up and retaliated.

"Galick Shield!" Trunks retorted, unleashing a ki shield around himself, protecting him from the shock wave.

"Damnit damnit damnit!" Goten protested, having a mini tantrum.

"Very clever Goten, but these little tricks aren't going to beat me. You may have gotten a lot stronger, but my power is still eons above yours." Trunks cackled.

"Eons… Really Trunks." Goten mocked, not amused. "Well, if I need more power, then I'll have to get some more then." Goten then began to power up even more.

'Wait, can he go Super Saiyan 2?' Trunks began to worry, standing in shock as Goten's power continued to skyrocket. Eventually, it leveled off, and as it did, a huge grin grew on Trunks face. "Wait you're using this form? Oh Goten you're screwed."

"We'll see about that." The now incredibly buffed Goten shouted as he charged Trunks. Yes, Goten had transformed into Super Saiyan Grade Three, the same form Future Trunks used against Cell unsuccessfully all those years ago.

"No Goten!" Goku facepalmed, knowing now Goten will have no chance of hitting Trunks. He turned to Vegeta to see a look of pure joy.

"Damnit! Why can't I hit you?" Goten raged as Trunks began toying with him.

"That form stinks Goten. You get all hulked up but your speed takes a dump. You're done." Trunks slammed into Goten's side, sending him flying out of the ring and onto the floor.

"And the winner is Trunks!"

"But nevertheless…" Trunks continued as he helped Goten up. "You improved a lot Goten, good job.

"Thanks Trunks, I knew I probably would lose, but I at least didn't want to embarrass myself!" Goten laughed, back in good spirits.

"We will now have a brief intermission before the next matches, starting with the mighty Pan vs. the incredible Krillin!" The announcer declared.

"You guys did great! Good job Trunks! Goten, you did great too wow you surprised me!" Goku wrangled Goten and Trunks together.

"Hey guys!" The gang spun around to see Gohan and a brand new, very confident Uub.

"Daddy where did you go!?" Pan asked, frustrated she didn't get to come along.

"I took Uub here into the Time Chamber to help him train!" Gohan replied, proud of himself.

"Him?" Pan said, looking condescendingly at Uub.

"In any case what did I miss?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta beat Buu, Trunks beat Goten, and Piccolo beat your dad." Krillin explained.

"All seems about righ-wait Piccolo beat my dad?" Gohan spun to Goku and Piccolo. "Really?"

"Yup." Piccolo replied, trying not to sound smug.

"It seems Pan here is the only member of the Son Goku lineage strong enough to make it to the second round!" Vegeta laughed, patting Pan on the back.

"Yeah you guys all blew it!" Pan giggled, flexing her muscles.

"Shut it Pan." Goten jokingly teased.

"And now folks, our next fight is Pan vs. Krillin!"

"Good luck Pan!" Gohan called out.

"Yeah okay." Pan replied passively

"What's wrong with her?" Tien asked Gohan, to find Gohan simply shrugging.

'Oh no, this is a lose lose situation.' Krillin wept to himself as he got ready to face the 9 year old Saiyan. 'If I beat Pan, everyone would be mad at me, but if I lose… well that would just be embarrassing!'

"Don't go easy on me Mr. Krillin! I sure aint on you!" Pan shouted across the arena, as if she was reading Krillin's thoughts.

"Heh. Thanks Pan, that clears up that dilemma." Krillin sighed as he got in position.

"Ready… Go!"

"Ya!" Krillin shouted as he fired off several ki waves Pan's way. Pan dodged the first few, but got slammed in the face by a fourth one.

"Owww!" Pan began to tear up as she fell to her knees.

"Oh gosh Pan, I'm sorry." Krillin ran up to Pan, letting his guard down.

"Haha!" Pan laughed as she swept Krillin, knocking him down on his butt. "Don't underestimate me Mr. Krillin!"

'Damn, she got me there.' Krillin coughed. 'She is the daughter of Gohan… I need to go all out.' "Taioken!" Krillin blasted from the floor, blinding Pan as he jumped up to knock her out.

"Super Pan Wave!" The blinded Pan shouted, as a powerful wave of pure ki emanated from all side, not allowing Krillin anywhere to hide and sending him flying. "You can't do that blindy thing on me!" Pan proclaimed, regaining her vision.

"Very well. Ya!" Krillin shot off a scatter kamehameha, sending projectiles all across the ring. Pan tried to dodge them all, but one hit her. However, Pan countered the blast with her hand and reflected it back to an unsuspecting Krillin, knocking him back down.

"Kame-" Pan began, getting into stance.

"Kame-" Krillin echoed.

"No Krillin!" 18 cried out, "In terms of raw power, Pan has him beat, a beam struggle will end him!"

"Maybe not, Krillin is really strong now." Goku said, easing 18.

"Ha!" They both shouted in unison. Their beams clashed in an epic struggle. Krillin began to gain the upper hand, getting his beam closer to Pan. However Pan then quickly rolled out of the way of the beams.

"Taioken!" Pan giggled, blinding a confused Krillin. Pan then raced up to him and headbutted him out of the ring.

"And the winner is Pan!"

"When did you teach Pan the Taioken Gohan?" Tien asked.

"I… I didn't, she must have just learned it from watching you and Krillin use it just now." Gohan replied in disbelief.

"Sorry Mr. Krillin, you did really good." Pan apologized, helping Krillin up.

"Sorry? Pan that was awesome! Great job!" Krillin congratulated.

"I wouldn't have won if you hadn't of used the Taioken so I could figure out how to use it too." Pan blushed.

"Wait… You learned that move just from watching me use it once!" Krillin was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, why?" Pan innocently asked.

'Man, she is just like Goku.' Krillin chuckled, remembering how quickly Goku learned the Kamehameha as a child.

"Bra is next, where is she!?" Vegeta asked.

"She ran off to the bathroom I think." Trunks replied.

"Bra! Hurry up you're next, you don't want to get disqualified do you!" Vegeta barked.

"Uhhh.. Sorry Daddy, I shouldn't have eaten those clams last night, I'm so sick, blaaaauuh!" Bra moaned from the bathroom, vomiting furiously.

"What!?" Vegeta jolted.

"Well I guess I win again by default." 18 laughed. "I'll go tell the announcer."

"Dammit!" Vegeta complained, not liking 18 very much.

"Well folks, since our next match had a contestant forfeit, we move on. Let's welcome Uub and Piccolo to the stage!" The announcer cheered.

"Good luck Uub!" Gohan told his student, while Pan rolled her eyes in the corner.

"Thank you Master Gohan." Uub bowed before walking off to the arena.

"Sick of this Uub." Pan mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Goten asked, overhearing her.

"Uncle Goten! Don't tell my dad I said that, please?"

"Oh no worries, I wanna help ya. Since your dad took Uub into the time chamber for a bit, why don't I take you in there for a while before your next match." Goten winked.

"Yeah! I've never been in the time chamber before! Thanks Goten!" Pan cheered.

"Okay, let's sneak out of here." Goten whispered as Pan nodded and quickly snuck out.

"Are you ready kid?" Piccolo asked. "Show me what Gohan taught you."

"Alright sir." Uub nodded, getting into position.

"Ready… Go!"

"Ya!" Piccolo sent out his noodle arms to get the first hit on Uub. Uub was so shocked Piccolo could do this, he didn't move in time, allowing himself to get knocked down. "Come on now! Don't dissapoint me kid!"

"Hyup!" Uub jumped back on his feet, forgetting about that and focussing on how to beat Piccolo. "Masenko!" Uub shot a Masenko that was swatted away by a frustrated Piccolo, however Piccolo then realised Uub began moving very fast, creating many after images all shooting off Masenkos.

'Nice kid, very nice.' Piccolo thought to himself as he dodged the onslaught of Masenkos. 'How about this..' Piccolo began to do what Uub had done, but with many Makankosappos. Uub had a much harder time dodging Piccolo's attacks.

"AHHHRG!" Uub screamed as one of the blasts went clean through his knee.

"Uub!" Gohan cried out. "Piccolo, what the hell!"

"Quiet Gohan!" Piccolo ordered as he approached Uub. "Quite a shame really, Gohan had so much faith in you kid." Piccolo lifted his arm up to blast him. "Give up."

"N-no!" Uub mustered as he used a ki blast to propel himself out of the way of Piccolo's attack. Uub then jumped back up on his good leg. "I will not give up."

"Very well." Piccolo smiled briefly before launching himself at the one legged Uub. Uub surprised Piccolo though, as he held his own in close combat with only one usable leg.

"Ya!" Piccolo shot a noodle arm to surround Uub and fire a blast to Uub's back. However Uub leaped up and deflected the blast with his good leg, sending it back to Piccolo, hitting him in the face. Uub quickly flew to him, now pounding Piccolo good.

"Kamehame-" Uub was about to fire off a blast when Piccolo cut him off, releasing an energy wave knocking Uub back on his butt.

"What will you do with this?" Piccolo grinned, beginning to grow in size to become of a giant. Everyone except Goku, Krillin, and Tien were in shock.

"It's been awhile since Piccolo has done that." Goku chuckled.

"Piccolo can do that!?" Gohan was shocked, worried at what he was planning to do with Uub.

"HA! HA! HA!" Piccolo grunted as he began trying to stomp on Uub. Uub managed to dodge most of them until Piccolo shot a beam in front of Uub, creating dust that blinded him, and then stomping on his lower half.

"AHHHGGG!" Uub cried out in agony as his legs were being shattered.

"Give up kid!" Piccolo boomed, not relenting.

"N-No!" Uub shouted, shooting a Masenko up at Piccolo's face, giving him an opportunity to escape. Uub now though could not walk, and used a ki beam from his left hand to prop himself up.

"YA!" Piccolo continued to try and stomp Uub, but Uub now was slippery, using his ki blast to propel him around and get attacks in on Piccolo. "Very well." Piccolo saw that his large form no longer was useful and shrunk back down. "You have done well so far kid, but you're finished now… Thundershock Surprise!" Piccolo sent the lightning attack Uub's way and caught him in it.

"AHHHHG!" Uub cried out as he was being tortured by the namekian.

"Piccolo stop!" Gohan called out. "You're going to kill him!"

"Give up! Give up kid!" Piccolo shouted at Uub. "Don't let your life go to waste here!"

"N-NEVER!" Uub bellowed as his head shot up. His eyes glowed with a glowing purple as his power increased dramatically and he broke free of the lightning. However, once he did this, the power quickly faded and he fell to the floor, on the verge of passing out.

"Very well." Piccolo said, walking to Uub. "I give up."

The crowd was stunned as Piccolo admitted defeat, helping Uub up and giving him the Senzu bean in him cloak, healing him up. "I'm sorry son. Forgive me, but I wanted to help you surpass your limits. And boy have you done that." Piccolo apologized.

"I understand." Uub smiled. "Thank you."

"What a match folks! After a brief break, our next match is going to be an interesting one. Father vs. Son! Vegeta vs. Trunks!" The announcer cried out.

"Great job Uub!" Gohan exclaimed as Uub and Piccolo returned.

"Went a little extreme there, eh Piccolo?" Goku joked.

"This is coming from the guy who got knocked out in round one." Piccolo countered, giving Goku a pat on the back.

"Man I want a rematch you tricked me!" Goku laughed.

"He didn't trick you Kakarot, you're just a damn clown!" Vegeta teased, still delighted that Goku lost.

"Hey Gohan!" Videl called out as she entered the fighter's area.

"Hey Sweetie!" Gohan replied, embracing his wife.

"Say, where's Pan? I wanted to congratulate her." Videl asked, looking around.

"Pan? Uh I dunno I think she went off to play with Goten somewhere, if ya stick around here I'm sure she'll be back." Gohan shrugged.

"You didn't ask her where she was going!?" Videl asked, growing angry.

"Uhhhh…" Gohan was at a loss for words, and did not particularly want to get into an argument with Videl.

"I'll go find them." Goku interjected, saving Gohan some face.

"Very well then." Videl pouted, sitting down in the chair next to a now uncomfortable Gohan.

"Will Vegeta and Trunks please enter the arena!"

"Ready to get your ass handed to ya pop!?" Trunks nervously joked, giving Vegeta a light shove.

"Your hand is trembling, don't tell me you're nervous to fight an old man." Vegeta chuckled. Normally, Vegeta would have been irritated by Trunks saying this, but Vegeta was still elated that Goku and his sons all lost in the first round. "Let's show Kakarot and those weaklings what a true fight is."

"Right." Trunks nodded, loosening up.

"Ready… Go!"

Trunks and Vegeta seemed as mirrors, both powering up at the same time. Both becoming Super Saiyan 2s.

"Your power has increased greatly Trunks, I'm impressed. But you cannot win!" Vegeta lunged at Trunks, launching ki blasts on either sides of Trunks to limit his son's mobility. Trunks, not having any options, took the first few blows from his father.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta belted as his attack pulverized Trunks, sending him flying into the air.

"Damn Dad, you got me on that one." Trunks remarked, shaking off the damage, quickly spiraling back down to go on the offensive.

And so Trunks and Vegeta fought for several minutes, trading blows with one another, seeming overall evenly matched. Eventually they both took a step back, getting a breather while staring each other down.

"You've fought formidably." Vegeta breathed, locking eyes with his son.

"Naturally." Trunks grinned.

"Bra was right, you do have a dumb smug grin." Vegeta mocked, clearly getting under Trunks skin. "But now it's time to end things." Vegeta began to roar as he powered up immensely… eventually transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. "You may want to give up now."

"Aw man! I was gonna do that first!" Trunks sighed, upset that his surprise was now ruined.

"What!?" Vegeta stammered as Trunks too began to power up, eventually becoming a Super Saiyan 3 as well.

"When Goten and I transform into Gotenks, we can turn into this long haired Super Saiyan, so I already am familiar with the sensations. And so it wasn't too hard to get to this form, but it did take a lot of work." Trunks remarked innocently as his father stood in awe.

"I am not going to lie son, I am impressed." Vegeta clapped, "For only 18 years of age… This is monumentous… But, it takes more than power. Do you have the skill to back this all up?" Vegeta spared no breath as he quickly sped to Trunks, giving him a solid punch… However, Trunks had punched back with equal force, sending both warriors back.

"YA! YA! YA!" Trunks retaliated, launching ki grenades all over the arena, Vegeta barely dodging most and getting hit by a few.

"UUURRRHH" Vegeta hummed as he began to move at blinding speeds around the ring. He moved so fast at each corner of the ring an afterimage of himself appeared, and each fired off multiple Galick Guns at Trunks.

"AHH!" Trunks got seriously damaged by the blasts, having nowhere in the arena to dodge to. 'This is no use. My Super Saiyan 3 power is already dwindling, but dad's isn't because he's dead. I need to go back to Super Saiyan 2 so I can conserve my power and think of a strategy.' Trunks thought as he powered down to a Super Saiyan 2.

"Back to Super Saiyan 2, eh?" Vegeta chuckled. "Well perhaps this match is-"

"Quake strike!" Trunks cut his father off, pounding the ground of the arena with an unreal force. The shock wave of the hit sent Vegeta flying.

"Final Flash!" Trunks screamed, firing the blast at his disoriented father.

"HAAA!" Vegeta got up quickly and fired a blast back, creating a massive beam clash.

"Damn!" Trunks cried, hoping his father would not have gotten reoriented so quickly.

"You can't win Trunks!" Vegeta yelled over the clash of the beams. "You don't have enough power!"

"NOO!" Trunks objected, unleashing a vast valley of power out and giving everything he had. Vegeta was sent crashing down to the floor, getting ringed out.

"And the winner is Trunks!"

"Good match Dad, but I need to win this tournament so I don't have to work for Mom anymore." Trunks laughed as he and his father walked off stage.

"Trunks." Vegeta stopped, looking at his son sincerely. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Trunks smiled. He tried to look cool about it, but on the inside this made him incredibly emotional.

"Well done Trunks!" The gang congratulated the half-saiyan as he returned back stage.

"The next fight is 18 vs. Pan!" The announcer cheered.

"She isn't here!" Videl cried out.

"Am I going to fight anyone?" 18 howled.

"Well… If Pan isn't here, 18 win-" The announcer was cut off by a furious Videl.

"Wait for her for a bit. You don't want me to get my father involved, do you?" Videl threatened, getting her message through clearly.

Meanwhile, Goku was off looking for Pan, and finally found her as she and Goten left the Time Chamber. "Pan! Where have you been you're gonna fight soon!" Goku asked, running up to Pan.

"Sorry Gramps, Uncle Goten was helping me train in the Time Chamber." Pan apologized, giving a big smile.

"Well we better get going. Why didn't you tell your dad where you were going?" Goku asked as they took off to the tournament arena.

"My dad's being a jerk, all he cares about is that stupid Uubuu kid." Pan pouted. "He doesn't ever give me that much attention when it comes to fighting!"

"Well you're his baby girl Pan." Goku explained. "I dunno if Gohan really thinks of ya as the powerful fighter ya are."

"Well how do I get him to see me as a fighter then!?" Pan demanded.

"Fight hard I guess." Goku shrugged. "But don't take my advice. My advice for everything is fight hard!" Goku began laughing.

"I wish you were around more Gramps, you get me." Pan sighed.

"Yeah it's a real shame. But hey, Goten here's a good second! He trained ya good eh?" Goku asked.

"Oh yeah! He taught me all sorts of cool moves and stuff!" Pan's eyes grew wide as she looked at Goten. "Thanks Goten!"

"Yeah it's no prob Pan!" Goten smiled, "Just promise you'll fight really hard like my dad said so Gohan can get that smirk wiped off his face!" Goten stated, revealing his true motive. 'And then next time he won't ruin my date.'

"Sorry I'm late!" Pan shouted goofily as she flew down and skipped onstage across from 18.

"GOTEN! WHERE DID YOU TAKE PAN!" Videl roared.

"Uhhhh…. Sorry Mom-I mean Videl!" Goten sputtered.

"Whew! I finally get to fight!" 18 sighed. 'Sorry it has to be this way kid, but I want that prize money.'

"Ready… Fight!"

"Illusio!" Pan shouted as she swiftly shot a beam at 18. All of a sudden, 18 was surrounded by money and luxury items like nice cars and satellite television. 18's eyes weighed heavy on her as she became entranced, when suddenly she was slammed in her gut, sending her flying out of the arena.

"Record time! Pan beats 18!"

"Wait what?!" 18 snapped up, breaking the trance and trying to figure out what had happened.

"Sorry Miss. 18, Goten taught me that move, I didn't know it was THAT effective!" Pan giggled.

"What the hell move was that!?" Gohan spun to a quiet and small Goten.

"It's a move I made… to pick up girls. You create an illusion of whatever the targets greatest desire is to lure them into a less active state.. I didn't think she'd use it during the tournament." Goten mumbled, turning bright red.

"Seems kind of dirty." Trunks remarked, thinking about how to avoid it when he faced Pan in the finals.

"The next match! Uub vs. Trunks!"

'Oh wait.. Forgot I had to deal with this kid first. Oh well, It'll be quick.' Trunks thought to himself as he walked onstage with Uub.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Unexpected Finalists! Goodbye, Eternal Rivals!**

"You ready kid?" Trunks asked as he faced off against Uub.

"You know it." Uub replied, giving Trunks a stern look.

'This kids intense!' Trunks thought, trying to get a read on Uub. 'He is gonna be sorely disappointed.'

"Ready… Go!"

"Makankosappo!" Uub belted, sending the blast Trunks way. Trunks barely dodged it.

"Whoa, when did he learn that!?" Gohan asked, confused.

"He must have learned it just from watching me." Piccolo stated.

"Galic-" Trunks was cut off by a surprise attack from Uub.

"Thundershock Surprise!" Uub shouted, sending out another attack he had seen Piccolo use.

"AHHHHGGGGRR!" Trunks screamed as Uub had him trapped in his attack.

"Sorry it had so end this way. But from what I've seen I can't beat you in a test of pure power." Uub apologized as he moved the trapped Trunks and moved him outside of the ring, winning the match.

"An- And the winner is Uub!" The announcer shouted, shocked at what had just happened.

"Damn!" Trunks cried as he sat himself up. He had lost to the kid!? And so quickly too! 'I don't wanna go backstage and face my dad!' Trunks thought as he slunk backstage, red hot with embarrassment.

"How did you learn those moves Uub!?" Gohan asked his pupil.

"I saw Piccolo do 'em." Uub said without giving too much thought on it.

'I have to fight him!?' Pan began shaking, wondering if Uub had learned Illusio just from seeing her use it.

"Wow, great job Uub! And you too Pan!" Gohan congratulated. 'Pan made it to the finals!? She's a lot stronger than I thought… And Uub… Who am I supposed to root for!?' Gohan began to have a mental crisis as the announcer hyped up the finals match.

"We have an upset finals match here folks. In the one corner we have the sweet, powerful granddaughter of the champ Mr. Satan, Pan! And in the other corner we have a 10 year old from unknown origins known as Uub! With all the upsets in this tournament so far, who knows what will happen with these little titans! Will Pan and Uub please come to the arena!"

"Good luck!" The gang all cheered Pan and Uub on as they walked onstage.

"How did you lose!?" Vegeta howled in laughter as his son's head hung in shame.

"Two seconds ago you were proud of me dad…" Trunks moped.

"Goodluck." Uub smiled, extending his hand to Pan.

"...Yeah, you too." Pan shook his hand. 'He seems nice, maybe I've been too mean. But I'm not holding back!' Pan thought to herself as she got into position.

'I won't let that Illusio get to me!' Uub chanted to himself as he too got into position.

"Ready… GOOO!"

"DIE DIE MISSILE BARRAGE!" Pan blasted as she shot out heat seaking missiles Uub's way.

"What the hell Goten, we promised we wouldn't teach anyone Gotenks moves!" Trunks complained to Goten.

"Oh come on Trunks don't complain, you want Pan to win as much as I do!" Goten snapped, knowing Trunks was salty at losing to Uub.

"AHH!" Uub shouted as he was hit by a few blasts. He quickly rebounded though, firing off a few Makankosappos, which Pan deflected with her hand. "Wow! How did you do that!" Uub asked, amazed.

"While you may have learned Piccolo's move by watching him, I've trained with him many times, and I know all his moves. Light Grenade!" Pan shouted as she blasted an enormous ki at Uub.

'Damn!' Uub thought to himself, barely dodging the attack, 'She is no joke! I may have to use the Thundershock on her as well.'

"Don't try using the Thundershock kid, Piccolo taught me how to withstand that." Pan called up, as if reading his mind.

"You taught her how to withstand it?" Gohan asked, turning to Piccolo.

"No." Piccolo laughed. "But Uub doesn't know that."

'She's even better than I thought!' Uub began to panic. 'Calm down Uub, Master Gohan warned me against getting too overwhelmed. She is Gohan's daughter, so it makes sense that she is so good. But if I can turn this into a power contest instead of a test of skill, I may have the upper hand.

"You're very good Pan, I have to say I don't think I can outsmart you." Uub remarked as he returned to the ground. "But I am stronger than you."

"Are not!" Pan replied, "What just cause I'm a girl!? What a dumb idea Uub, I am way stronger!"

"Oh really…" Uub smiled. "Ka-me-ha-me…"

"Okay Uub, let's do it." Pan said, echoing his kamehameha.

"No Pan! Uub wasn't making a sexist comment, he _is_ stronger than you!" Goten shouted out, sensing the power gap.

"Hmmm.." Goku thought to himself as he walked out to the arena and stood by where Pan was.

"HAAAAA!" They both bellowed, creating a spectacular beam clash. And although Pan put up a good fight, Uub's power was greater, and he slowly began to gain the advantage in the clash.

"No! No!" Pan cried out in frustration.

"Pan! Let it go Pan! Release all the pent up anger inside of you! You're not just a girl! You _are_ a warrior!" Goku shouted from the sidelines.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Pan screamed, her cries echoed across the whole planet as the beams dissipated and she began a furious mutation. "I am a warrior!"

"Pan…" Gohan whispered as he looked out at his daughter.

Pan had become a Super Saiyan.

"Woah, what the heck?" Uub shouted, startled that Pan could turn Super Saiyan.

"Round two Uub!" Pan declared, preparing another Kamehameha.

"Very well.." Uub nodded.

"HAAAA!" The mirrored each other and once again clashed in a huge beam struggle. This time however Pan far outclassed Uub, and sent him flying out of the ring.

"And the winner is Pan!" The announcer proclaimed as Pan was showered with cheers and praise. But in all the commotion, she turned to see Goku smiling in the crowd to mouth a 'thank you'.

"Pan!" Uub shouted, flying over to the winner. "Great job! I hope we can train together sometime."

"Of course." Pan smiled as she gave Uub a hug.

"And now folks!" The announcer began as the noise settled. "The Championship Match! Mr. Satan vs. his granddaughter Pan!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Pan stood on the arena, waiting for her grampa. But after some time the crowd died down as Mr. Satan was nowhere to be found. Eventually, a spokesperson for Mr. Satan ran out.

"I am sad to say Mr. Satan has a serious case of diarrhea. The Championship bout will be postponed to another day." The spokesperson explained, to the crowd's dismay.

"What a surprise." Vegeta mocked.

"Oh well." Gohan sighed as Pan ran backstage. "Pan! Great job! I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed as he along with Videl gave Pan a huge hug.

"I'm also sorry. I need to stop seeing you as my little girl and start seeing you as a Saiyan warrior, just like me, and just like my dad." Gohan continued, looking firmly at Pan. "I've already promised Bra and Uub I'd train them regularly, how about it Pan? Would you like to train with us too?"

"Oh would I!" Pan cheered, super excited to train with her dad.

"That reminds me, hey Trunks!" Goten called across the room to his friend. "You mind if I start training with you again? This tournament really got my blood pumpin, y'know? Plus maybe this kinda stuff will help get some girls. Imagine if I won the prize money next time..." Goten began to perspire in excitement.

"Good with me, but I aint gonna let you surpass me if that's what you're intending on." Trunks laughed, starting to roughhouse with Goten. Vegeta smiled as he saw Goten and Trunks, seeing himself and Goku in them.

And so the gang all went and grabbed dinner after the tournament, catching up and telling stories. Having all around a great time. And then, as the day drew to night, Vegeta and Goku had to leave.

"Guys, we didn't know how to say this… But this is the last time we can visit." Goku stated, growing sad.

"What, why?" The gang cried out.

"Fortuneteller Baba's run out of her magic. I know it's crazy! I didn't know it was possible!" Goku laughed, before growing serious again. "But… This is the last time we will see you guys until we meet again in the next life."

"But… Dad!" Goten interrupted, beginning to sob. "I have barely gotten to see you ever!"

"I know Goten, and I am so sorry. I really am." Goku said, coming down to comfort his son. "But I will always be with you. A part of me is in you and always has been."

"I know Dad. I know." Goten cried as he began to come to terms with this.

"Dad." Gohan added, holding back the tears, "We'll be with you as well… Always."

After a few more goodbyes, Goku and Vegeta left. As Vegeta vanished he gave a fond look to Trunks, Bulma, and Bra.

'Thanks Gramps. I'll always remember you. Until we meet again.' Pan smiled, wiping back tears as she looked up to the sky, knowing out there Son Goku and Vegeta were forever memorialized. Two true eternal rivals.

End of _Dragon Ball Z - If Gohan Remained the Main Character_


End file.
